


【杯拔】在我们感到安全的地方

by Shaxi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail is a Cannibal, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Adopted Children, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Dark Abigail Hobbs, Dark Will Graham, Emotional Manipulation, Flashbacks, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Minor Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Hannibal Lecter, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Manipulation, Someone Help Will Graham, Top Will Graham, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham is a Cannibal, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 艾玛这么多tag我累死
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaxi/pseuds/Shaxi
Summary: “单身欧米茄一家正在寻找高中年纪女性的看护。必须有自己的交通工具，差事，和如有必要的其他职责。提供食宿和经过协商的薪金和生活必需品。必须有可用的开放时间，并愿意提交背景检查和药物测试。立即开始。”然后是名字和电话号码。汉尼拔 · 莱克特医生。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).
  * A translation of [On the Grounds Where We Feel Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934359) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



> 再次警告！杯拔！非线性叙事！我会打分隔号或者干脆按爆回车键（？）  
> 至于翻译这篇文的契机，首先，It’s fantastic，obviously. HigherMagic太太一直是我非常喜欢的写手，我总是沉醉于她描写hannigram的那种氛围，有兴趣的话可以去AO3看看她的作品。  
> 第二：我原本是坚定的拔杯党和妥妥的攻控，但太太实在是写得太香了……虽然现在也是攻控，我总的来说应该算是偏拔叔一点的吧。而且，我真的，很喜欢狗狗眼薇啊！！（？）  
> 第三：其实我看到开头的时候：好吧又一个分手现场，绝了，不过拔叔描写得挺还原的。我挺好奇接下来会如何发展。当看到【剧透警告——】时，我：OH MY FUCKING GOD! I’m so fucking on this！然后火速去要了授权（。  
> 其实我个人非常喜欢这种展开（小声）

威尔摇摇晃晃地走进他的家，当他用力推门关上时，他为前门发出砰地一声而畏缩。他的头很疼，眼睛后面一阵刺痛，他用一只手捂住眼睛，强烈地摇晃着头，试图摆脱喉咙后面那种绝望的、深深的，使他卷曲并压迫着他的牙齿的渴痛。

他的胸膛充斥着狂乱的嚎叫： _回家，回家，这不是家！_

这房子闻起来不对劲——太像他和狗了，而且他注意到这个事实后，整个身子都因为厌恶而颤抖。在这里，没有挥之不去的甜蜜气味，没有陈旧的书籍，没有糖浆似的酒，没有女性明亮的余味。除了狗什么都没有，而他自己，粗鲁、陈腐、痛苦。温斯顿一边呜咽着，一边轻推他空着的那只手，他咬牙切齿。

“走开，”他呵斥道，温斯顿怒气冲冲，但还是服从了。他的爪子敲击着地板，走到一堆狗窝旁，加入他兄弟姐妹们的行列。威尔发出嘶嘶声，咽下一声尖锐的咆哮，从他的小餐桌上拿出一瓶威士忌。这么小，这么不受欢迎——所有东西看起来都像磨砂玻璃一样锋利和冰冷。

他对自己咆哮着，打开威士忌酒瓶盖，把盖子扔进壁炉里。仰倒回去，然后一遍又一遍地喝着，直到它烧伤他的喉咙和缓解胸部的疼痛，取而代之的是无可否认的酒精的火辣。他一直喝到酒喝完，然后又咆哮了一声，把酒扔到了厨房。他没有因为玻璃碎片而退缩，但是他走过去关上了门，所以没有一只狗试图去研究。

他转过身，背靠着门，向后滑去。他的手穿过头发，拉扯着，发出一声尖锐而响亮的哀鸣。操， _操_ _。_ 一切都不对劲了，一切都让他感到疼痛，他迫切需要转身逃跑，回到巴尔的摩，回到他开始称之为家的地方，回到他的头脑中。和他的伴侣，还有他的女儿在一起。

_动物。_

_杀人者_ _。_

他不知道该怎么办。一切都乱了方向，仿佛一叶孤舟在仿佛在狂风暴雨中的悬崖中倾斜一样，他渴痛了， _上帝_ _啊_ 他如此渴痛。他的牙齿发痒，他的胃收紧，他的大腿肌肉因为需要跑步而颤抖。他在流汗，甚至连酒精都无法触及他那发自内心的愤怒部分，那部分叫喊着、喘息着、寻找着甜蜜、寻找欢笑、光明和快乐。

巴斯特小跑过去，在他的膝盖上探出头来，威尔叹了口气，但那声音更像是抽泣。温斯顿跟在后面，威尔站了起来，由于没有别的事情可做，他走到客厅的床垫前。他把床单、羽绒被和枕头从上面拿下来，堆在狗床上，用脚跟和手推着它们，直到它们形成一个小窝。

当他感觉不舒服，或者当他发情的时候，他的母亲过去常常这样做。威尔是一个阿尔法，没有必要筑巢，但是他不知道还能做什么。他爬进这个临时的窝里，紧紧地蜷缩成一团，尽管身上还有温暖的依附和狗的气味，他还是打了个冷颤。这不对，这不对，闻起来不像他的族群。在这个地方没有欧米茄的气味萦绕，没有女儿的甜蜜——威尔独自一人在这里。孤独，渴痛，几乎要醉倒了。

也许他会因此而死，毒害他的血液，重新回到他不可食用的状态。他的心在胸膛里跳动，像一条钓线上的鱼，而他拼死和嘴里的鱼钩做抗争。他用手在嘴唇上摩擦，顺着脖子往下摸，想知道他们会先吃掉他身体的哪一部分。

他的脖子上没有咬痕，没有强迫他回家的纽带，但是他不需要。他们已经这样做了——他们引诱他，诱骗他，驱使他疯狂地想要照顾他们。他们这样对待他，激发他的本能，把他的需求编织成他们自己创造的织锦。

他想起了他的伴侣，他那柔软的咕噜声，他抚摸威尔的肩膀和背部的方式，他展示自己脖子的方式——只有当他乐于这样做的时候，只有当他知道威尔需要看它的时候。安抚的。富有控制欲的。他想起女儿灿烂的笑容，想起威尔带她去钓鱼时她眼中的光芒。想想威尔不懂意大利语时他们在餐桌上说的那些话。秘密，都隐藏在显而易见的地方。

他想起他在他们桌子上吃过的肉，他的胃开始翻腾。他呜咽着，声音大得足以引起狗的注意，然后抓住温斯顿，把他拉近。狗喷出一口气，把他冰凉的鼻子塞在威尔的脖子下面，尾巴摇动着，威尔把脸埋在温斯顿的颈背并抽泣起来。

他怎么会他妈的如此 _盲目_ 。

心脏监视器的哔哔声开始加重了。它摩擦威尔敏感的耳朵，指甲挖进他的后颈。他咬紧牙关，下巴突出。他旁边的呼吸机发出的轻柔的起伏 _*_ [1]声是一种温和的对比，但它掩盖不了心脏监测器的声音。不能抹去房间里欧米茄的刺鼻恶臭。

他母亲*[2]咳嗽起来，不高兴地气喘吁吁，用手捂住他的嘴。他的鼻子上绑着一根管子，呼吸困难。他们从他嘴里取出了一个，叫醒他，这样威尔就可以说再见了。

他拿起另一只手，用自己的两只手合拢，轻轻地刷着指关节，放到嘴边。他的母亲摇着头，寻找着他。他的一只眼睛阴影笼罩，灰蒙蒙的。另一个是威尔一直记得的那个明亮的蓝色——就是他继承的那个。化疗剥夺了他的头发，使他的脸变得蜡黄和下垂，不会被击退的癌症已经完成了剩下的工作。威尔记得看着他的母亲修理船的引擎，拖着木头，总是很强壮，即使在威尔成熟之后。他从来不会让他的阿尔法儿子来收拾烂摊子，直到他生了病。

他的薄嘴唇抽动着，叹了口气。“嗨，罗，”他低声说。威尔屏住了呼吸，双手紧紧握住他母亲的手，悲伤和痛苦涌上他的喉咙，在他的眼睛后面刺痛。他的母亲总是叫他‘ 罗’ ，是‘ 鲁加鲁*[3]’的缩写，是在他的法裔血统*[4]中一个变形的掠食者。威尔经常怀疑他的母亲是否害怕他，因为他总是给他起一些代表着非常危险的东西的绰号。或者也许这让他在晚上感到安全，因为他知道威尔在那里，始终守着他。

“嗨，爸爸，”威尔回答，突然觉得自己像个害怕雷雨的五岁小孩。他母亲过去常常在这样的夜晚唱歌哄他入睡，蜷缩在那张旧皮沙发里。尽管他是欧米茄，但他总是叫他的母亲‘爸爸’。叫他别的任何名称似乎都是不对的。

他的嘴唇又抽搐了一下，叹了口气。“不会太久了，”他说，另一声咳嗽让他的胸膛发出咯咯声。威尔闭上眼睛，不让眼泪流下来，把额头贴在母亲的指关节上。“嘿，嘿，看着我。”

威尔服从了。

母亲的手指在他的两手之间抽搐着，绷紧着。“你不需要再照顾我了，”他粗声粗气地说，威尔吞咽，垂下眼睛，用大拇指蹭了蹭嘴角。“是时候找到属于你自己的路了。找个伴侣和孩子。”他咳嗽了一声，又气喘吁吁。“我阻碍了你，这是我的错，但是你现在必须给自己找一个族群。找一个好伴侣。”

威尔哀诉。“我不需要一个伴侣或者孩子，”他说，看着他母亲的睫毛颤动，他的嘴唇抽动着，露出悲伤的微笑。威尔从小就改变了他的口音，但是当他和他的母亲说话时，他的口音总是换回来。一条变色龙，一直到最后都是变形者。“你不用为我的事负责，爸爸。你从来都不是负担。”

他艰难地喘出一口气，然后翻了个身，这样他就侧躺着了。他轻轻地拍了拍威尔的脸颊，强迫他们的眼睛再次相遇。

“不再重要了，”他轻声说。他现在越来越虚弱了，一旦他睡着了，就再也醒不过来了。威尔的眼睛似乎要燃烧起来，他再也忍不住流泪了。疼痛回荡在他胸膛的空洞，从里到外灼烧着他，他的泪水刺痛着他的脸颊。他母亲的嘴唇又抽动了一下，他深深地吸了一口气，机器发出哔哔的声音。他用大拇指划过威尔的眼泪，抹去它们。“得了吧，没什么大不了的。你哭什么? ”

威尔摇摇头，发出一声无助的喘息。“我不知道，”他回答。因为这是之前就注定了的。这段时间足够威尔整理好他的情绪。”我只是。”他呼气，把脸埋在母亲的手里。”我会想你的。”

他笑了。“别担心，小罗，”他说，又拍了拍威尔的脸颊。然后，他叹了口气，翻了个身。他的呼吸越来越吃力。“我会在再逗留一段时间。不能让该死的肿瘤阻止我见我的孙子们。”

威尔被一个声音呛住，夹在笑声和呜咽之间。他摇摇头，吻了吻母亲的手，把手放回床边。他从椅子上站了起来，把母亲的后脑勺举起来，然后俯下身去，在他冰凉的前额上亲了一下。吸气，想要最后一次捕捉他的气味，并感觉他母亲的头部倾斜过来，也嗅入最后一口他的阿尔法孩子令人慰藉的气味。

然后，威尔放开他，把他们的额头压在一起，叹了口气。“睡吧，爸爸，”他低声说，强迫自己发出咕噜声。看着他母亲闭上眼睛，他叹了口气。威尔咬着下嘴唇，不让自己再哀鸣，用手捂着嘴，离开了房间。

他擦掉脸上的泪水，遇到了在门口徘徊的护士，护士给了他一个淡淡的微笑。“我们会尽可能让他舒服，”她说。威尔点点头，并把说那根本他妈的没有任何意义的冲动压回去。

在大厅的另一边有一套的三把椅子，威尔走过去。除非他得到他母亲已经去世的确认，否则他是不会走的。他不会把他一个人留在这儿的。他蜷起身子，脚跟贴着椅子的边缘，用手梳理着头发。一次又一次，他确信他正在浓重地散发痛苦的阿尔法的气味，但他无法让自己停下来。他听着心率监测器加重的节奏，听着呼吸机、对讲机，听着医院里其他护士和医生经过他时的忙碌声。

然后，咖啡，一个影子在他身边。他抬起头，看到阿拉娜站在第二把椅子前，手里拿着两杯外带咖啡。她朝他微笑，默默地递给他一个，他接过去，把它放在膝盖上。

她坐在他身边，啜饮着她自己的，茶和杏仁奶的香味掩盖了附着在这个地方的恶臭。威尔自己的是清咖啡，有点苦，就像他喜欢的那样，他深深地吸了一口气，记得他母亲咖啡的香味，他放了那么多的甜味剂和牛奶，最后它更像是沙质的水。

阿拉娜只是坐着，让他在沉默中哀悼。她的香水是温和的，香草和茉莉花香。

“你见过他了吗? ”又过了一会儿，她问道。

威尔点点头，嘴唇向后卷曲。他用指关节抵着牙齿，紧紧地闭上眼睛，低着头。阿拉娜的职业是悲伤辅导员，家庭治疗师，威尔不知道她是以这个身份来的，还是以朋友的身份来的，但是他无法忍受和她以任何身份谈论这件事。

他清了清嗓子，烦躁地说: “不会太久了。”

她点点头。

他颤抖着呼出气来，用一只手抚摸着头发，然后拉了拉。“ _操。_ ”

他打开咖啡的盖子，把它掀起来，一口接一口吞下半杯咖啡，完全不顾自己口腔上部和舌头上的灼伤。他突然听到没有心脏监护仪的声音。呼吸机的节奏也断开了。

更多的眼泪涌了出来，他深深地呼出一口气，闭上眼睛，盖上盖子，这样他就不会不小心把咖啡洒得到处都是。阿拉娜的手触及他的膝盖，然后他崩溃了——一个单一的，颤抖的呜咽，他转向她，并埋在她的头发，让她包裹他的手臂，紧紧抓住他，他也抓住她。

她轻轻地哼着一首他不认识的柔和的歌曲，抚摸着他的头发，他把脸埋在她的脖子里。

当护士离开房间时，他们就被打断了。她立刻认出了威尔，他挺直了身子，擦了擦脸，徒劳地试图控制自己的呼吸。“格雷厄姆先生，”她走近他们，温和地说。“你还想再见到他吗? ”

威尔摇摇头。他不会让他最后一眼看到的是他的母亲，他冷冰冰，毫无生气。他受够了死亡。护士点点头，她的脸因为理解而显得悲伤和苍白，她看着阿拉娜。她的目光落在手指上的结婚戒指上。“你是他的妻子吗？你想见见他吗? ”

阿拉娜紧闭双唇，摇了摇头。“她不是我的妻子，”威尔咬牙切齿，站起来，把剩下的咖啡倒进附近的垃圾桶里。他几乎听不到护士的道歉，也听不到阿拉娜平静的声音。他不能再呆在这里了。

威尔听到门开了，微微动起来。他的头在砰砰作响，由于两个原因：他因从前窗射进来的光的碎片中滚动而呻吟着，并深吸一口气，因一阵甜蜜的气味传入鼻中而呜咽。

所以，他们最终还是来找他了。他们当然是了——他是个后患。

他希望能很快。一把刀架在他的喉咙上，干净利落地一拉，死了，没了。他想，死得快比活着要好。

巢向下倾斜，他闭上眼睛，感觉温斯顿站起来腾出空间时摇了摇头。深吸一口气，呜咽着他深深在乎的男人和孩子的气味。尽管他害怕，尽管他的心中仍有可怕的刺痛，但他们依然安慰了他。温暖宽阔的胸膛贴在他的背上，在他的前面迎来了另一个重量，他睁开了眼睛。

看见，在他面前，大大的蓝眼睛。因外面的风吹而泛红的脸颊，翘起的，露出悲伤微笑的嘴唇，一头长长的黑发。阿比盖尔。当一只强壮的手臂从他身后抱住他的胸膛，把他拉近时，他呻吟起来。一双柔软的嘴唇拂过他的后颈。

“你要杀了我吗? ”他问道，并且讨厌他那嘶哑的声音。

他的手臂收紧了，滑到了他的喉咙。那就是窒息而死了。也许这很合适——他不敢呼吸，不敢闻他的伴侣和女儿的气味，不希望他最后见到的，他闻到的，是他们。

“不，亲爱的，”一个声音回答。汉尼拔。当他亲吻他的脖子时，他会从头到脚颤抖。他想知道，他脑海中警钟的喧嚣是他的母亲，还是他天生的保护自己的本能。

他露出牙齿，当温暖的手沿着擦过他的锁骨变得紧张。“你应该这么做，”他低声说。但是，哦，它们的气味抚慰人心，平息已经建立在他的喉咙和眼睛后面愤怒的绝望。甚至他的宿醉在他的伴侣的抚摸下也得到了缓解。

阿比盖尔的手放在他的脸颊上——他知道其中的差别，呼吸着她的气味，感觉到她的手，娇俏而温柔。他睁开眼睛，因为他无法抑制自己的冲动，而她自己却泪流满面。她紧闭双唇，把头靠在折叠的狗床上，叹了口气。

她凑过来，捂住他的脸，当她的嘴唇碰到他汗津津的额头时，威尔呜咽着。她吸了一口气，发出了一声安静而哀伤的声音。“妈妈，他闻起来生病了。”她说。

在他身后，汉尼拔点点头。在威尔的脖子呼吸着。也许他现在会咬威尔。用他那危险的牙齿把他撕成碎片。威尔忍不住吞咽，歪着头，露出喉咙。汉尼拔的呼噜声在他们之间震动，他的手轻轻地滑下，在威尔的胸膛放慢速度，再一次放在他的心脏上。

“让我和你父亲单独待一会儿，”他说。

阿比盖尔点了点头，然后退了回去。她的舌头弹了弹，狗儿们站了起来，威尔哀鸣，直立着。他伸手去抓她。

“不，”他说，拼命抓住她粉红色长衬衫的袖子。这么柔和的颜色，但是当威尔看到它的时候，他能想到的只有肉。“求你了。不要走。”

她咬着下唇，眼睛在汉尼拔和威尔之间游移。

“请不要走，”他再次乞求。他不能让她离开，他必须保护她。他必须确保她没事，他必须再次沉浸在她的气味中，确保她没事。她的忧虑像第二层皮肤一样包裹着他。当她一动不动的时候，他终于转过身来，看进汉尼拔变得深沉，琥珀色和金色的眼睛。“请。”

汉尼拔撅起嘴唇，点了点头，阿比盖尔松了口气，爬回巢。威尔如释重负地松了一口气，用胳膊搂住她，把她拉到胸前，把鼻子靠在她笔直的黑发上。她相应地紧紧抱着他，发出一声轻柔而愉快的声音，威尔紧紧地闭上眼睛，想知道是否有可能因为解脱而死去。

威尔不经常看报纸。他的母亲过去常常坐在他的大皮椅子上，无所事事地评论政治或者当威尔做他的鱼饵时即将来临的暴风雨。即使在他生病的时候，他也坚持跟上时事，威尔会在他住院的时候把报纸带给他。当他的视力开始衰退的时候，读给他听。当他开始意识到他的母亲花了他们大部分的时间睡觉，他停了下来。

不过，这则广告吸引了他的眼球，因为它采用了黑色的粗体字。上面写着：

“单身欧米茄一家正在寻找高中女性的看护。必须有自己的交通工具，差事，和如有必要的其他职责。提供食宿和经过协商的薪金和生活必需品。必须有可用的开放时间，并愿意提交背景检查和药物测试。立即开始。”然后是名字和电话号码。 _汉尼拔 · 莱克特医生。_

他说不出是什么原因使他决定打电话。也许他现在迫切需要填补生活中无尽的空虚。也许是因为他不得不卖掉他的房子来支付该死的医院账单和葬礼费用。也许是因为照顾欧米茄是他多年来一直在做的事情，现在，一个已经完全长大的女儿的想法，可以缓解他胸膛急切寻找一些东西来照顾的疼痛。也许是一时兴起，一次偶然的机会，把他引向了这条路。

“我是莱克特医生，”第二个铃声响起时一个声音接起来。

“你好，莱克特医生，”威尔回答，清了清嗓子，转移了身体的重心。“我叫威尔 · 格雷厄姆。我在报纸上看到你们的广告，想知道你们是否还在招聘看护。”

短暂的沉默。然后是轻柔的哼声。“是的，”汉尼拔说，威尔微笑着，听到欧米茄的声音，他已经有些平静了。“你能到我办公室来面试吗? ”

“我很乐意*[5]。”威尔回答。

“太好了，这是你的手机号吗? ”

“是的，先生，”威尔又说了一遍，因为莱克特医生听起来像是那种他应该对他说‘先生’的人。

“太好了。我会把地址发给你。请今天四点过来。”威尔点点头。“回头见，威尔。”

“好吧。谢谢。再见，”威尔回答，然后电话就结束了。不久之后，他收到一条短信，告诉他办公室的地址，然后他心里一沉。这是在巴尔的摩，将是一个地狱般的通勤，但如果他所需做的只是上下学的接送，这行得通。他肯定为了更少的东西做过更糟糕的事。

在某个时刻，威尔睡着了，当他醒来时，阿比盖尔和汉尼拔就不见了。他直立起来，喘着气，疯狂地寻找着他们的温暖，他们的气味，任何能告诉他这不是一个发烧时做的梦，他的伴侣和女儿还在这里的东西。

他听见他的狗在叫，发现它们不在他的房间里——在外面。他站了起来，浑身是汗，满脸通红。他走到窗前，看到阿比盖尔和温斯顿还有艾迪在一起玩耍，他们正在争抢绳子玩具。她在笑。

他吐气，不由自主地安定下来，当他闻到烹饪食物的气味时，他转过身。不管他现在知道了什么，他的胃仍在饥饿中剧烈地抽痛，他走向厨房，默默地推开门。

汉尼拔在那儿。他脱掉外套和西装夹克，把袖子卷到前臂，赤着脚。威尔以前见过他这样很多次了，他咽了口唾沫，在他自己能够停下来之前发出了一声轻微的哀鸣。

汉尼拔转过身来，热情地朝他微笑。“你好，亲爱的，”他咕噜着，威尔靠在门上。他非常想接近他，非常非常想。

他垂下眼睛。“那里有玻璃，”他虚弱地说。

“是的，我注意到了。我已经清理干净了，”汉尼拔回答。他当然清理了，否则他就不会光着脚了。

威尔的眼睛被烤箱吸引住了。他看到了炒洋葱和青椒，闻到了鸡肉的味道。或者可能是鸡——他再也不能相信自己的鼻子了。“这是我的最后一餐吗? ”他问道。

汉尼拔的眼睛一闪，叹了口气，摇了摇头。“我不会杀你的，威尔，”他回答，好像这个想法很荒谬似的。

“但你曾经是，”威尔说，“在某种程度上。”

汉尼拔没有否认。

“这种情况什么时候改变的? ”

汉尼拔哼了一声，又把注意力转回到洋葱和胡椒上。他用一个木勺搅拌鸡肉，过了一会儿，把鸡肉放到一个大锅里煮。“我参加的那个会议，”他说。威尔皱眉——还不到他上任的一个月，他已经在他们那儿工作了好几个月了。“我让你和阿比盖尔单独在一起。当我回来的时候，她告诉我的事情... ... ”他回头看着威尔，微笑着。“好吧。”

“我没对她做什么，”威尔咬牙切齿地说。汉尼拔的眉毛竖了起来。“我知道，”他温和地回答。“这正是我想说的。”

威尔皱眉。他的头很痛。他想接近汉尼拔，把他的鼻子埋在汉尼拔的脖子里，想呼吸他的气味。这会安抚他，他知道这会的。但他拒绝了。勉强吧。

“当我不在的时候，你不是第一个我雇来照顾阿比盖尔的人，”汉尼拔继续道，然后回头看看食物。他并不害怕威尔——急切地转过身来，露出脖颈。无论阿尔法中有什么掠夺性的刻板印象，汉尼拔在威尔身上看不到。威尔认为这才是关键。“他们中有些人对她的态度远不如你。我想，其中有些还过得去，但是没什么意思。”他停顿了一下，鼻孔张开。“其他人仍然试图对我们两人做出不可原谅的事情。”

威尔不请自来地咆哮，阿比盖尔和汉尼拔是 _他的_ ，他会杀死任何试图伤害他们的人。

这也，再一次，正是问题的关键。

“你很快就和她建立了感情，”汉尼拔补充道。“还有我。威尔，你有一种天生的父性，我发现自己急切地想鼓励你这样做。”

“这都是谎言，”威尔咆哮道。汉尼拔抬起头，用黑色的眼睛，薄薄的嘴唇注意着他。“你所做的一切。你们所做的一切。你只是... ... _怎_ _么_? ”他做了个鬼脸。“给我的肉增加甜味? ”

汉尼拔叹了口气。“我从来没有骗过你，威尔，”他温和地说，“一次也没有。”

他没有，当然——也许。只是鼓励威尔和他还有他的女儿建立联系。当威尔取悦他时，他会发出咕噜咕噜的声音，当威尔使阿比盖尔大笑时，他会抚摸威尔的脖子并微笑。她就是那个诱饵。测试。如果威尔扮演了他的角色，那就是巨大的成就和奖励。

汉尼拔转过身去，威尔看着他打开一盒米饭，把米饭加进肉、洋葱和青椒的混合物中。他还加了一包香料，威尔的鼻孔张开，他的胃咕噜咕噜地响。

他舔了舔嘴唇，想知道他是否会后悔，即使他在问：“这些都是真的吗? ”

汉尼拔的手一动不动。他可能在想，就像威尔一样，他们曾经共同分享过的烛光对话，熵和音乐的对话，还有威尔在影响力上花费的时间。当汉尼拔看着威尔的时候，他眼中的温暖就像威尔是他所需要的一切。就像当威尔做恶梦时，汉尼拔抚摸威尔的头发，发现威尔在他家的大厅里游荡，不顾一切地确保所有东西都锁好，拴牢了，他的族群也安全了。

那一个吻，在他的臂弯里汉尼拔温暖、坚实而有力，就像他轻轻地抓住威尔的脖子一样，温柔地抚慰着他，伴随着只有威尔能听到的安静的声音。正萌芽的光滑气味。汉尼拔的舌头上有酒的味道。

汉尼拔点点头，简单地说，“是的。”然后，“在某种程度上，这一切都是。”

威尔咽了口唾沫，摇了摇头，但他明白——如果在任何时候，威尔没有达到汉尼拔的期望，他的碎片可能在炉子上的锅里，而不是现在的任何情况。如果汉尼拔对他的关心是假的，他就不会站在这里了。

莱克特医生的办公室在一栋白色大楼的底层，这栋大楼孤零零地矗立在路边。威尔停好车，走到前面，沿着一条小走廊走到办公室门口，医生的名字就印在门边的金色标签上。他看了看表——有点早。

他敲门。

过了一会儿，门开了，出现了一个比威尔稍高一点的人，仪表堂堂，衣着考究。威尔眨着眼睛，抬起他的眼睛，然后对上那个男人的——黑色的眼睛、细细的金线标志着他是欧米茄。他面无表情，比威尔想象中抚养年轻女儿的年龄还要大——欧米伽倾向于在年轻时交配——但威尔从他宽阔的胸膛和锐利的眼睛里看出他很强壮。不是一个可以被轻视的人。

威尔低下头。“莱克特医生? ”他低声说，并伸出他的手以便握手。“威尔 · 格雷厄姆。很高兴见到你。”

莱克特医生微笑着，嘴唇紧闭，和威尔握手。“威尔。很高兴见到你。请进。”威尔点点头，走进办公室时用手在脖子后面摩擦。闻起来很干净，有点像欧米茄，因为他肯定在这里待了很长时间。这是一个开放的，宽大的房间，一条走道创造出一个半二楼，墙上排列着书籍。舒适、厚实的椅子面对面坐在五颜六色的地毯上，双人座沙发构成了菱形的顶点，最后一块拼图是一张大桌子。它给人的印象是，被关在笼子里，但同时仍然是安全的。

威尔摇了摇肩膀，“你想把外套挂起来吗? ”

他转过身，脸红了，点头表示感谢，耸耸肩把外套递过去。莱克特医生微笑着拿过来，几乎是心不在焉地刷了一下，然后把它挂了起来。他停顿了一下。“你养了动物? ”

“狗，”威尔点头回答。由于无处可去，他走到一把椅子前坐下。这是一把舒服的椅子，他叹了口气，坐回去。过了一会儿，莱克特医生加入了他的行列，坐在对面的座位上。尽管威尔根深蒂固地不喜欢治疗，医院，或任何事情，但他还是感到放松。

莱克特医生冷静地看着他，歪着头。他的沉默乞求得到满足，威尔用手再次摩擦他的嘴。这让莱克特医生的下巴微微抬了一下，他吸气时鼻孔微张，闻到了威尔的气味。

“你是阿尔法，”他说。他听起来并不惊讶。

威尔点点头。

“照顾和保持家庭的角色通常不吸引阿尔法，”莱克特医生说，像另一个观察。威尔咽下口水，又点了点头。“我可以问一下，是什么原因促使你联系我应聘这个职位? ”

威尔预料到了这个问题，但还是让他退缩了。“我照顾我的母亲，很长一段时间，”他回答。莱克特医生的头稍微倾斜了一点。

“你还在照顾吗? ”

威尔摇摇头。“他死了，”他说，看到莱克特医生的手指弯曲，把威尔母亲的名字归类为欧米茄，而不是女性。他哼着; 一种温和的鼓舞人心的声音。“那是很久以前的事了，几个星期前。但是我……有照顾别人的经验。我想说。”

莱克特医生的眼睛闪闪发光，嘴唇微微翘起。

“你照顾你母亲多久了? ”他问。

威尔摩擦着他的脖子，抬起眼睛，努力回忆。“嗯。很多年了? ”他冒险说。“他得了癌症。挨了挺长时间才，你知道... ... ”他停了下来，含糊地做着手势。

莱克特医生又发出了一种接受并温和地表示同情的声音。“请节哀顺变，威尔，”他和蔼地说，威尔点点头，移开目光。在他的余光他看到了另一个歪头。“你不喜欢眼神交流，对吧? ”

威尔再次缩了缩。“对不起，”他说，然后隐藏了真相，“我知道欧米加很难接受这个。如果可以的话，我不喜欢强迫它。”

另一个愉快的声音响应这种说法。“我向你保证，威尔，我一点也不费劲地保持眼神交流，”医生回答道。威尔吞咽，强迫自己把目光再次锁定。如果莱克特医生注意到了他自己的不适，他并没有说出来——只是微笑着说。“好吧，正如我通知中所说的，我需要一个有可用的开放时间和他们自己的车辆的人。”

威尔点点头，“是的，还有背景调查，药物测试，我对这些都没问题。”

“太好了，”莱克特医生笑着说。“我也应该告诉你——尽管我称她为我的女儿，她也把我当作她的母亲，但阿比盖尔从生理上来说不是我的。”

威尔眨眨眼，皱皱眉。

“很久以前，当她还很年轻的时候，我和她的父亲有过交集。他妻子去世后，他变得很野蛮，我曾经是他的治疗师。”有一个小小的停顿，莱克特医生的眼睛后面有一丝黑暗的东西掠过。“在一次治疗中，他把她带来了，并试图强迫我和他建立关系。我杀了他，把她护于翼下。”

威尔的皱眉加深了。这并不违法，尤其是结合莱克特医生明显的财富和地位——任何一个野蛮的，试图强迫建立关系的阿尔法，可能会被欧米茄屠杀，如果欧米茄能够做到这一点。威尔认为，他也不难与孩子建立亲密关系，如果她没有亲生父母，没有阿尔法试图伤害他并与他交配的证据，如果他们非常亲密——嗯，甚至没有人会眨一眨眼。

在威尔的沉默中，莱克特医生抬起了下巴。“我想知道你对此有什么看法。”

威尔呼出气来，无奈地耸了耸肩，微微摇了摇头。“我想这真的不关我的事，”过了一会儿他说。在莱克特医生的眼里，他看到了一丝快乐的火花。“我是说，她现在是你的了。”一阵嗡嗡声。“你照顾她，把她当成自己的孩子。”他吞了下去。“你爱她? ”

“十分深切，”莱克特医生回答。

“那不就得了，”威尔耸了耸肩说。他的歪头，嘴唇紧闭，拇指在嘴的一侧拖着。“说实话，你觉得有必要告诉我，这让我更惊讶。我甚至不知道自己是否能得到这份工作。”

莱克特医生笑得很开心，露出了一排不完美、看起来很锋利的牙齿。看到他们，威尔不寒而栗，但他没有露出自己的牙齿作为回应——他意识到，他的缺乏行动大大取悦了另一个人。威尔不是一个粗野的阿尔法，甚至不接近，他也从来没有冒过变得野蛮的风险。

“比起罪行本身，你更感兴趣的是我对罪行的分享，”他平静地说。

“杀死一条患狂犬病的狗又不是犯罪，”威尔还没来得及阻止自己，就回答道。“任何一个试图……的阿尔法都会... ... ”他说不出话来，转而摇摇头，忍受着又一阵强烈的噪音。

但是莱克特医生抬起下巴，咕噜着: “你确实有保护性的倾向。”威尔面红耳赤，吞咽，但只能点头。“那很好。正如我所说，我非常爱阿比盖尔，不会把她的安全交给任何人。”威尔又点了点头——他不会期望有什么别的。“你今晚有空吗？我相信我们会相处融洽，我也需要她对你的看法。如果你愿意的话，也许可以和我们一起吃晚饭。”

威尔用手在脖子上蹭来蹭去，一看到莱克特医生的微笑，他的喉咙就感到一种奇怪的温暖。

“是的，我能做到。”他说。

“好极了。谢谢你，威尔，”回答说，然后他站了起来。威尔也站起来，让莱克特医生把他送到门口。他拿起威尔的外套递给他。“我把我的地址发给你。请七点钟到我家来。如果一切顺利，我们将讨论你就业的细节。”

“谢谢你，莱克特医生，”威尔低声说。

“哦，还有请，”莱克特医生发出咕噜声，伸出一只手抚摸着威尔的胳膊。他的触摸是温暖的，如此接近他，让威尔深吸了一口他的气味；纸张，墨水，酒。威士忌的余味。“叫我汉尼拔。”

汉尼拔把阿比盖尔叫了回来，他们围着威尔的小桌子吃饭，和汉尼拔温暖舒适的家相比，那桌子又小又冷。威尔的肚子饿得很紧，但他吃得很慢，尽量避免吃肉。他不会问是什么，或者是谁。他不想知道答案。

汉尼拔坐在他的对面，看似十分舒适，阿比盖尔坐在中间，她的眼睛在两者之间转来转去，就像在看网球比赛。她在逐渐消失的阳光下显得苍白，黑色的头发和明亮的眼睛使她看起来像一个幽灵。

吃完饭，汉尼拔叹了口气，抬起眼睛看着威尔。终于。威尔吞咽一下，他的喉咙突然紧得连最后一口都咽不下去了，他颤抖着伸出手去握住那杯水，一口气喝了下去。

然后汉尼拔开始发出咕噜声。

威尔把杯子放得比他想的还要用力，龇着牙咆哮道: “别他妈的这么做。”

阿比盖尔跳起来。作为一个女性，她听不到阿尔法和欧米伽的声音，所以威尔的爆发吓到了她。威尔克制住自己想要抓住她的冲动，安慰她，把她夹在胳膊和下巴下面，让她感受他胸中咕噜咕噜的隆隆声。

汉尼拔皱起眉头，露出微笑，但他不再发出咕噜声。

威尔呻吟着，胳膊肘搁在桌子上，双手抱着头。“真他妈的一团糟，”他抱怨道。即使是现在，即使到现在，他仍然渴望汉尼拔，想要把他们两个都抓起来，带到他的巢里，锁上房门，在他们睡觉的时候看着他们。无论发生了什么，无论汉尼拔和阿比盖尔做了什么，威尔的后脑都知道他的伴侣和女儿的气味和触摸。威尔从来没有交配过，甚至从来没有和某人结合过，但这种疼痛感觉就像被强行一分为二。

他想知道汉尼拔是否也能感觉到，希望他能感觉到，希望他一样受伤。

“有多少? ”他问道。

“爸爸——”

威尔咬紧牙关，当阿比盖尔伸手去抓他时，他的手反抓住她的手腕。他立刻温柔地放轻了力道——他不能伤害她，也不会伤害她。她的眼睛睁得大大的，威尔呼出气来，强迫自己松开手指，把他的手盖住她的，放在桌子上。

“多少? ”他再次问。

汉尼拔撅起嘴唇，鼻子里发出一声叹息。“数不清了，”他回答，威尔退缩着，用拇指在阿比盖尔的指关节后面摩擦。

“你和他们每个人都走到这一步? ”

汉尼拔的眼睛闪了一下，几乎被侮辱了，他摇摇头。“不，”他冷漠地说。

威尔那只空着的手弯曲着，拽着他脖子的一侧，“别对我撒谎。”

“我们没有! ”阿比盖尔说，她的眼睛因为泪水而明亮，威尔吞咽着。 _抚慰她，抚慰她，照顾她。_ “我从来不喜欢他们中的任何一个，有些人确实... ... 试图做坏事。”她的目光闪向汉尼拔，然后又回到了威尔身上。“但是你对我那么好，就，只是，那么 _好_ 。你对我和妈妈是那么的尊重，我知道你是多么想要养活我们，照顾我们。”

她捏了捏他的手指。

“你是个 _好人，_ 爸爸，”她低声说，威尔退缩了，咬紧牙关。“直到妈妈找到你为止， 我从来没有像现在这么高兴过。”

威尔知道。他心不在焉地回忆着，当他第一次踏进汉尼拔的家门时，家里弥漫着一种听天由命的味道和沉闷的气氛。而当他在那里消磨时光的时候，它变得多么明亮，每个空间都变得更加亲近和温暖。记起有一天晚上，暴风雨来临，停电的时候，他们都蜷缩在火炉前，阿比盖尔的脸紧紧地贴在他的肩膀上，而另一侧则是汉尼拔温暖而坚实的重量。他毫不怀疑阿比盖尔喜欢他。否则他早就死了。

他紧握着她的手，深深地吸了一口气。

“我不会报警，”他说，因为他觉得这是汉尼拔没有问的问题。他抬起眼睛。“我不会告诉任何人你们做了什么。”汉尼拔的嘴唇紧闭着，他点点头。但当然，他早就知道了——威尔已经被爱、喜悦和阿尔法的保护欲彻底地遮盖，深深地埋藏起来了，他永远也找不到出路。

除非他把自己完全封闭起来。

他放开阿比盖尔的手，站了起来。“你得另找一个看护了，”他严厉地说，收拾好盘子，拿到厨房。“我受够了。我不想再见到你们，也不想再听到你们的消息。”

阿比盖尔安静的心碎的声音被汉尼拔椅子的吱吱声掩盖了。知道汉尼拔就在他身后，威尔的肩膀紧张起来。他往水槽里倒满热水，把盘子放进去，下定决心不去看他的眼睛。

“威尔，”汉尼拔说，“别傻了，你属于我们。”

威尔摇摇头，咬咬牙。咆哮着，“不。”哦 _上帝啊，_ 疼得要死了。他凝视着，凝视着水槽，看着水涨起来。他没有在里面放任何洗洁精，剩下的大米粘稠的残留物混合着脏水。

_去找他们，保护你的族群，你听不到你女儿的哭声吗？_

威尔的头很痛。他不知道汉尼拔是否打算去接近他。而如果他真这么做，他不知道自己会做什么。

然后，一声叹息。“打破我们的纽带会伤害到我们两个，”他说着，威尔闭上了眼睛。所以他也受伤了。很好。威尔残酷地镇压了他听到汉尼拔称之为‘他们的’而欢欣鼓舞的情绪。他的手指蜷曲在水池边，直到水蒸汽擦过他的大拇指。

他关掉水。“这还不是我经历过的最严重的痛苦，”他回答，抓起一块海绵，把双手浸入水中，好像要证明这一点。他母亲的死，他肩膀上的刺伤，水在他手中滚烫的方式——是的，这些都是伤痛。疼得厉害。他们对这种痛苦一无所知。他苦笑了一声。“也许这将对你有好处。”

汉尼拔发出一种柔和的声音——不完全是哀鸣。威尔的手变得僵硬。“离开，”他嘶嘶地说，眼睛盯着水面。”带上她然后他妈的走吧。”

他听到了汉尼拔的叹息。当汉尼拔的阴影笼罩着窗户的时候，他闭上了眼睛，把脸转过去，先是一种无生气的，发烧般的热量，然后是他，黑色，怪物般的存在。他感觉到了温暖的轻刷——不是接触，只是轻轻一擦，他的敏感性很好地适应了他的伴侣——然后汉尼拔离开。在水槽的一边是威尔的手机，当他看到关于他们是什么的真相时，他把它掉在了地上，留在了汉尼拔的家里。

“如果你改变主意了，就告诉我，”汉尼拔低声说，“不管怎样。”

然后他离开了。阿比盖尔的椅子吱吱作响。前门开了又关，他听到他的狗发出一阵古怪的汪汪和哀呜声。威尔咆哮着，紧紧地闭上眼睛，把手按在水槽底部，这样水就把他的前臂变成柔软的粉红色，直到疼痛，他的指尖在金属盆上灼烧。

“ _操。_ ”

TBC

译者注：

[1]轻柔的起伏*：原文：the soft chk-woosh...，我实在搞不懂这里的形容词是啥就根据上下文瞎翻译了。

[2]他母亲：这里相当于第一性别是男性，第二性别是Omega，所以代称还是用‘他（he）’，正如下文阿比盖尔称呼汉尼拔为“mama（妈妈）”一样。不是搞错/翻译的问题噢。

[3]鲁加鲁（Rougarou）：也叫做Roux-Ga-Roux, Rugaroo, or Rugaru)，它的传说广泛流传于加拿大东南部法裔聚集区，跟欧洲的狼人传说有着千丝万缕的纽带。据考证，Rougarou这个词最先来源于一个合成词Loup-garou。Loup就是法国的狼人，而garou则是个传说中由人变成动物的怪物。和大脚怪(sasquatch)以及温迪哥(wendigo)相同，Rougarou传说的流传相当广泛。研究家相信以上两种怪物的产生或多或少的都受到Rougarou传说的影响。（虽然题外话但是兽人加鲁鲁难道就是这个梗……？）

[4]法裔血统：原文：Cajun，意为‘移居美国路易斯安纳州的法人后裔’。

[5]我很乐意*：原文：free and clear. 意为“ 没有义务或牵连的”，但放在这儿总有点怪所以就意译了。如果有更好的版本请指正！


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

  
  
莱克特医生—— _汉尼拔_ ，他想要威尔叫他汉尼拔——的家是一座孤零零的褐砂石建筑，位于巴尔的摩的一部分，后来变成了安纳波利斯*[1]的郊区。这是一座宏伟壮观的建筑，让威尔想起了哥特式大厦和鬼故事。尽管如此，它看起来还是很受欢迎的，修剪整齐的花园，低矮的石墙将人行道和房屋隔开，窗户明亮。  
  
他走到前门，敲了敲门，又看了看表。路上的交通对他不太友好，但是威尔设法在换衣服并返程之前回了一趟家，喂饱并放出了他的狗。他想给人留下一个好印象，因为他知道欧米茄的家就是他们的城堡，而阿比盖尔对他的看法将决定这份工作的去向，如果他们都进展顺利的话。  
  
差不多七点，还不足以显著地早到。一个影子移动了，威尔看到了窗帘小小的移动，这样门后的人可以看到外面，然后门开了，一个不到十七岁的女孩探出头。她黑色的直发披散在肩膀上，明亮的蓝眼睛让威尔想起阿拉娜。  
  
她很漂亮，美国范儿十足（Mall of America）*[2]的那种漂亮，像威尔看到的其他同龄女孩一样不化妆，在她的鼻子和脸颊上露出零星的雀斑。如果汉尼拔没有告诉他他们没有血缘关系，威尔会注意到她一点也不像她的母亲。  
  
她朝他眨了眨眼睛，他给了她一个尴尬的微笑。“嗨，”他说。“我是威尔 · 格雷厄姆。你母亲在等我。”  
  
她的表情没有改变，但她的头歪着，上下打量着他，威尔清晰地想起了当他长大到足以理解这种事情的时候，他曾看待和他父亲约会的女人和阿尔法的方式。  
  
然后，她朝他灿烂地笑了笑，然后走到一边让他通过。“很高兴见到你，威尔，”她说，威尔点点头，低着头走进家里。它闻起来干净，里面，柠檬味的清洁剂，擦亮剂，深色的木头，昂贵的地毯。其中有汉尼拔和她的气息，就像刚刚修剪过的青草和河流的泥土; 有些依稀的甜蜜，充满希望的春天。他微笑着脱下外套，因为房子很暖和。  
  
她拿起它，挂起来，然后把它塞进威尔身后的一个壁橱里。“请这边走，”她说，并做了个手势让威尔跟着。一条狭窄的走廊通向一个大餐厅，一张黑色的桌子在灯光下闪闪发光。威尔抬起下巴，忍不住嗅了嗅这个地方，因为这个房间闻起来暖和，经常使用，并且浸透了肉和脂肪的不可否认的香味。  
  
汉尼拔从第二个门口出来，用一条洗碗布擦着双手。“哦，威尔，太好了。”他的微笑是温暖的，欢迎的，威尔回以微笑，抚摸他的脖子，并保持他的眼睛低垂。“请随便坐。你想喝点什么吗? ”  
  
“请给我水，”威尔回答。汉尼拔点了点头，然后又消失在一个房间里，从这层薄薄的墙纸和一眼鸭绿色的橱柜可以看出，这是厨房。从房间里，食物的气味飘进来，让威尔口水直流。闻起来真香。  
  
他注视着桌子。每个地方都安排好了，留给威尔自己自由决定他的位置。阿比盖尔站在门边，双臂交叉，肩膀支撑在门框上。她看威尔的眼神就像他是一匹刚刚受伤的马，等着看他在马鞍前是跌倒还是颤抖。他看着她的眼睛，她充满期待地抬起眉头。  
  
如果这里是他自己的家，作为一个阿尔法，威尔的位置应该在桌子的首位。他立刻放弃了这个想法——这不是他的家，即使是带着他的品种坐在那里也是非常粗鲁的。他歪着头。“你通常坐在哪里? ”  
  
她抿抿唇，下巴朝左指了指。“在右边，”她说。  
  
威尔点了点头，绕着桌子转了一圈，然后坐在头的左边。他忍着不去碰椅子的背，没有在壁炉上方做记号，也没有用指关节在墙上蹭来蹭去。她笑了。  
  
汉尼拔带着一杯冰水回来了，他把冰水放在一个布杯垫上。威尔给了他一个感激的微笑，汉尼拔回以微笑，又离开了。阿比盖尔小心翼翼地挪到她平常的座位上，拉出椅子，扑通一声坐了进去。  
  
“那么，”她说，双手合拢，前臂放在桌子边缘，“你就是那个新人。”  
  
威尔微笑着，喝了一口水。“还没有，”他回答。她的眼睛闪现出另一种愉快的光芒。他们可能没有血缘关系，但阿比盖尔的行为仍然像她的母亲。他无所事事地想知道汉尼拔收养她的时候她有多年轻。如果她和威尔一样善变的话。“我得先把你争取过来。”  
  
她咧着嘴笑着，露出牙齿，很明亮。“还有妈妈。”  
  
威尔点点头，“是的，他也是。”  
  
她歪着头，头发垂到脖子的一侧。它暴露出的一面有一个很薄的、苍白的疤痕，很长，从中间到后面很远的地方，威尔看不到另一端。看起来这种东西本该要了她的命。威尔皱起眉头，抑制住他感到的那种保护的本能。显然她现在没事了。也许是在她父亲袭击汉尼拔时发生的。  
  
她好看地皱起眉头。“你是阿尔法，对吧? ”她问道。威尔点点头——所有阿尔法的眼睛里都有一圈薄薄的红色，以显示他们是什么，就像欧米伽有金色一样，尽管威尔眼睛的红圈从来没有特别厚。她喷出一口气。“为什么一个阿尔法会想成为一个光荣的保姆呢? ”  
  
威尔笑了。如果她想刺探他的骄傲，她就得更加努力。“有很多理由，”他轻描淡写地回答。  
  
她眨着眼睛等着他多说几句，但他没有，于是她直起腰。汉尼拔从厨房里出来，手里拿着三个盘子。他先为阿比盖尔端上食物——首先是女性，然后是欧米伽，最后是阿尔法。但是阿尔法先吃。这盘菜色泽鲜艳，带有浓稠的红粉色酱汁。在它的下面，威尔猜测是猪肉薄片，堆在另一面的是青豆。  
  
当他的盘子摆好时，威尔微笑着，汉尼拔坐在桌子的首位，拿起餐巾，把它放在他的大腿上。“这看起来棒极了，”威尔低声说，这并不是夸张。肉和甜酱的香味到达了他的鼻子，他透过分开的牙齿吸了一口气，让它渗透到他的上颚，直到他的肺部。  
  
汉尼拔微笑着对他说: “谢谢你，威尔。”他发出喉音。他和阿比盖尔都没有伸手去拿叉子。  
  
阿尔法先吃。  
  
威尔想告诉他们，他们不必等待，但他感觉这是另一个测试。他拿起刀叉，给自己切了一块，在肉上抹上一块大量的酱汁，然后在他们看着的时候咬一口。他再次呼气，微笑着看着这丰富的味道——有点酸，大部分是甜的,绝对美味。  
  
一阵咕噜声突然不请自来地响起，因为欧米茄提供了如此美味的食物而本能地想要奖励他。他清了清嗓子，当汉尼拔微笑，黑色的眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的时候，他脸红了，阿比盖尔稍稍坐直了一点，把手往后拉，也开始吃起来。汉尼拔最后，一旦她咬了一口，有那么一会儿，只有银器与盘子碰撞的叮当声，轻柔的呼吸声和微弱的愉悦的声音。  
  
然后，阿比盖尔放下她的银器。“我需要一些水，”她说，然后站起来。“妈妈，你要喝点什么吗? ”  
  
“谢谢你，亲爱的。冰箱里有一瓶开着的酒。”  
  
她点点头，微笑着走进厨房。又过了一会儿，只有寂静，然后威尔微笑着清了清嗓子。“她的行为很像你。”  
  
汉尼拔皱起眉头，“为什么? ”  
  
威尔耸耸肩，又咬了一口食物，然后回答: “她喜欢试探别人，”他说，“监视行为。”  
  
汉尼拔哈哈大笑。“原谅我，但是你必须有非常敏锐的眼睛才能做出这种假设。”他没有否认，威尔毫不后悔地咧嘴一笑。“你没错。阿比盖尔继承了一种强烈的欲望，那就是理解人类的行为，无论是哪一位父母遗传给她的。”  
  
“你是她的母亲，”威尔回答，“这是她从你那里学来的。”  
  
汉尼拔停顿了一下，他的目光落在威尔身上，闪耀着骄傲的光芒。  
  
阿比盖尔回来了，拿着一杯水和一杯白葡萄酒，放在汉尼拔餐桌的角落里。她把头发编成辫子，留在脖子上有疤痕的地方，威尔不知道她是否注意到他在盯着她看。在坐下之前，她用手轻轻碰了一下汉尼拔的，然后汉尼拔对她微笑。  
  
她咧嘴笑了笑，然后继续吃饭。汉尼拔转移了他的体重。“那么，威尔，你在照顾你母亲之前是做什么工作的? ”  
  
威尔喝了一口水。“我以前是个警察，”他回答。阿比盖尔抬起眼睛，睁大了眼睛。她在咀嚼的时候停了下来。”凶杀组。在路易斯安那州，我们搬到这里来参加他参加的一次药物试验。”  
  
“啊，”汉尼拔说，好像这为他解开了一些谜团。“我觉得我听出你的口音有些不同。”威尔脸红，低下头，继续吃着。“你怀念吗? ”  
  
“路易斯安那，还是当警察? ”  
  
“两者都有吧，我想。”汉尼拔笑着露出牙齿。  
  
威尔哼哼着。绿豆饱满而温暖，对于汉尼拔的族类来说有着奇怪的甜味，并伴随着令人满意的，能够抚慰威尔的牙齿的咀嚼声。他想知道汉尼拔是否计划好了这顿饭，或者这只是事后的想法——阿尔法类渴望肉食已经不是什么秘密了，当他们想咬东西的欲望变得太强烈时，他们喜欢咀嚼东西。  
  
“那里很好，”他说。“我怀念炎热的天气。人。我想，工作是... 令人满意的。当我不得不把别人关起来的时候，但过了一段时间，我开始感到厌烦了。”  
  
“难道狩猎还不够有趣吗? ”汉尼拔发出咕噜咕噜的声音。“抓住凶手的满足感? ”  
  
威尔扬起眉毛，迎着汉尼拔的眼睛。他们仍然闪耀着，在他的虹膜中一个无光的地方，凝视着威尔，没有任何东西反射回来。保持眼神交流没有困难，一点也没有。威尔吞咽。“嗯，就像我说的，我们搬到这里来治疗。如果不是这样，我会一直这么做下去。”  
  
阿比盖尔叹了口气，“这个世界上从来不缺心理变态，”她轻声说道。  
  
“他们并不都是疯子，”威尔回答，一边低头看着汉尼拔的手，一边又干净利落地切下一口猪肉。就在他说话的时候，汉尼拔的手一动不动。“有些人杀人是有充分理由的。”  
  
他注意到阿比盖尔的眼睛如何闪向她的母亲，他的嘴唇抽动着，露出一丝微笑。但天气很暖和，威尔又喝了一口水。他心不在焉地知道，这可能不是人们作为潜在雇主和雇员应该谈论的事情，但是食物很好，灯光昏暗，威尔被汉尼拔和阿比盖尔的混合气味和他们的出现平静了下来。再次和人们在一起感觉很好。  
  
“请原谅我的问题，”过了一会儿，汉尼拔沉着地说，“但是为什么你母亲去世后你没有回去呢？如果你这么想念它的话。”  
  
威尔紧闭双唇，对着盘子皱起眉头。事实上，他从来没有想过要搬回自己童年时代居住的城市——而留在这里的理由实在太多了。这是他母亲去世的地方。这是威尔的房子，他在这里住了很多年。阿拉娜在这里。你有没有试过让七只狗在一辆车里待那么长时间？  
  
但是他只是清了清嗓子，简单地说: “家就在这里，现在。”  
  
汉尼拔对他微笑，就像他在办公室里对威尔说的那样，并点头表示接受。“我经常有回巴黎的想法，那是我上大学的地方。”威尔低着头，他知道汉尼拔的口音是欧洲口音，但他本以为汉尼拔是更东边一点的。“也许等我退休的时候吧。或者意大利。我在教阿比盖尔意大利语。”  
  
“你会说吗? ”  
  
“我总共会说五种语言，流利程度各不相同，”汉尼拔轻轻点了点头回答。  
  
“我懂一点法语，”威尔说，放下刀，伸手去拿水杯，含糊地做了个手势。他喝了一口水，目光与阿比盖尔相遇。她仍然注视着他，就像流浪猫注视着巷子里的新来者一样。  
  
“是这样吗? ”汉尼拔轻声问道，好像他已经知道了一样。“也许我们也应该练习一下。”  
  
威尔眨了眨眼，打破了与阿比盖尔的凝视。这种说法暗示威尔可能得到这份工作。他吞咽一下以免发出急切的声音。  
  
“那么，阿比盖尔，”他说，她直起身来。“你是高三的吗? 还是高四*[3]? ”  
  
“快高四了，”她点头回答。  
  
“这也是我需要有人接送她的原因之一，”汉尼拔补充道。  
  
阿比盖尔再次点头，笑容灿烂。她开玩笑说: “申请大学时，我要尽可能多地安排课外活动。”  
  
威尔笑了。“你现在在干什么? ”他问道。她似乎是那种喜欢戏剧俱乐部和辩论队的女孩——尽管他对她和她母亲知之甚少，但如果不好好利用她敏锐的观察力和分析能力，他会认为这是一种浪费。  
  
“我志愿为戏剧部做音响师，帮他们布置场景。我正在考虑竞选学生会主席，这样就会有，你知道，辩论什么的。我也打长曲棍球。”  
  
威尔眨了眨眼。“什么位? ”  
  
“中心。”  
  
当然了。在冲突最密集的地方。他笑了。“好吧，如果你需要一个练习的地方，我家就在田野的中间。我可以为你划出一个球场，你可以试着跑得比我的狗还快。”  
  
阿比盖尔的眼睛发亮了，她咧嘴笑着，坐得更直了。“你养狗吗? ”  
  
“七只。”  
  
她睁大了眼睛，带着几乎毫不掩饰的喜悦看着汉尼拔。“七只狗。”她兴奋得几乎在颤抖。  
  
汉尼拔的眉毛抬了起来。“这是一个相当大的数字，”他懒洋洋地说，“你养了一窝小狗吗? ”  
  
威尔摇摇头。“我收养流浪狗，”他回答。“但他们都训练有素。”汉尼拔点了点头，嘴唇紧闭，好像在思考，威尔补充说: “我不是在养。我只是提供帮助而已。”  
  
汉尼拔的眼睛闪了一下，他歪着头。“你觉得你说话不合时宜吗? ”他听起来比什么都好奇。  
  
威尔面红耳赤，咬着下嘴唇。他往下看。安静地说，“我觉得你... ... 对你女儿在外面和一群动物玩的想法有一种消极的感觉。”  
  
汉尼拔笑了一声，尖锐而简短，好像这种反应是无意识的，并且他对自己这样做也感到惊讶。“非常敏锐的眼睛，”他高兴而自豪地低声说，威尔脸涨得更红了，试图再咬一口食物来掩盖他的反应。“我觉得这很新奇，所有的——之前的申请者都没有特意提出这样的提议。”  
  
威尔哼了一声，歪着头，摸了摸他的脖子后面。“嗯，我的意思是——”  
  
“威尔，请不要误解我。你渴望参加社交活动和提供额外支持，这令人愉快。”他笑了，先是对阿比盖尔，然后是威尔。“我们没有理由不能彼此友好相处。”  
  
威尔微笑着，一道温暖的裂缝在他的胸膛里绽放。“是的，”他平静地说，低头看着自己的手。“我很乐意。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
威尔睡不着。他走来走去，心慌意乱，痛苦不堪，如同困兽。这是一种折磨——刻骨铭心。他在嘴里的牙齿感觉太锋利了，他的喉咙疼得就像他已经尖叫了几个小时，他的每一部分都在颤抖，因为他需要奔向他的伴侣，他的女儿，把他们抱在怀里，保护他们免受任何可能伤害他们的东西。  
  
但是他们不需要这个——他们都是掠食者，食肉动物，是他见过的最危险的人。  
  
哦， _上帝，_ 这很痛苦。想起他们很痛苦，但他无能为力。没有什么可以分散注意力——不是他的狗，不是他的威士忌。他喝到没什么可喝的为止，跌跌撞撞地去了洗手间，把肚子里的东西都吐光了，对着涌出来的一大堆消化了一半的食物呻吟。他的母亲曾经告诉他，纽带就像挂在你胸口的钩子，无情地把你拉向你的伴侣，手只能通过他们的皮肤才能得到抚慰，脖子因他们的牙齿而疼痛，整个身体、灵魂和思想都浸泡在他们的影响之中，直到他们被分开而破裂。  
  
这感觉就像那样。威尔的骨头脆弱得无法维持体重，他的心跳微弱，像蜂鸟的翅膀一样在耳朵里扑腾。他把手机扔进呕吐物浸透的马桶，冲水，然后再冲水，直到把手机都冲走。如果他没有手机，他就不能给他们打电话。  
  
汉尼拔的津贴很慷慨——威尔开始和他们住在一起的六个月后，照顾阿比盖尔开始取代照顾他的狗，因此威尔在安纳波利斯的时间比在狼陷的时间还长。他有足够的钱来支付抵押贷款，还有剩下的存款，而且他现在有足够的钱，如果他愿意的话，他可以离开这个鬼地方。  
  
他可以回到路易斯安那州，在沼泽地中央买一所小房子，与世隔绝。他会成为孩子们谈论的那些年长的、孤独的阿尔法之一，有太多的狗，却没有足够的社交礼仪。一个森林里的巫师，一个父母在夜晚吓唬他们的孩子，促使他们结伴旅行并锁上他们的窗户的狼人。  
  
他呻吟着，颤抖着，又起伏着，微弱地呜咽着，用力地抓着头顶上的马桶盖，以至于塑料发出吱吱嘎嘎的响声。他的狗在浴室门外哀鸣，关心着它们的主人。阿比盖尔得了流感，已经一个星期了，威尔记得照顾她的需要让他当时有点疯狂。他把温暖的毛巾压在她的额头上，喂她喝汤，睡在她的床脚边，她颤抖着，呜咽着，直到烧退。他松了一口气，紧紧地抱着她，扶她去淋浴，喂她到快要吃撑了，抚摸她湿漉漉的头发，读莎士比亚，直到她再次入睡，鼻子贴着他的臀部。  
  
他比一只该死的狗好不了多少。  
  
  
  
  


在他母亲去世后，威尔一个星期都没有清理他的东西。他坐在客厅的床垫上，眼睛盯着枪支保险箱，那把大皮椅，上面有一堆毯子。温斯顿此刻正坐在上面，耳朵低垂，尾巴耷拉着。他住在楼上的卧室里，威尔甚至无法靠近它——尽管他已经有将近一个月没有进去过了，但是房间里仍然有他的味道。  
  
他坐着，盯着艾迪，一只手埋在艾迪的颈背里。她把头靠在他的大腿上，黑色的眼睛睁得大大的，悲伤地抬头看着他。他叹了口气，然后仰面躺下，当哈雷和巴斯特从侧面包抄并坐下时，他们立即加入了他，巴斯特的鼻子夹在他的胳膊下面。  
  
他没有哭——他可能已经哭干了，或者他知道他的母亲不希望他哭泣。威尔并不像他那样相信死后的世界，也不相信一个人可以选择在死后徘徊，看着世界上发生的一切，但是他懒散地带着悲伤的微笑，思考着他的母亲关注新闻的嗜好，并且认为他会感激威尔做同样的事情。  
  
阿拉娜在第八天出现，带着一辆拖车和一辆租来的 U-Haul*[4]。她走进威尔的房子，前门没有上锁，狗儿们颤动着，但是它们知道她的存在，给她带来的麻烦不过是几声柔软的低鸣和几只闲逛的鼻子。  
  
她叹了口气走到他面前，躺在巴斯特腾出的空间里，把头靠在他的胸口上。他那只空着的手滑向她的头发，像艾迪的颈背一样卷曲，他叹了口气，发抖。“嘿，”他粗声粗气地说，声音因为停止使用而变得沙哑。  
  
她什么也没说，只是在他的胸前哼哼和爱抚着。  
  
然后，“玛格特怎么样了? ”  
  
“我们不必谈论玛戈特。”  
  
“除了你在这里要谈论的事情之外，我不想谈论其他事情。”  
  
她叹了口气，“我是来帮你打扫的，”她说，“但我们现在不必这么做。”  
  
“这是绝望阶段，对吧？否认，愤怒，迷茫... ... *[5]”威尔皱眉。“我很快就到生气阶段了。我认为我还没有到迷茫的阶段。”  
  
“还有时间，”她说，语气中的幽默有些紧张。  
  
威尔笑了，“现在是谁在迷茫了? ”  
  
她又叹了一口气，威尔想知道人们是否就是这样对待死亡的——坐着、凝视、叹气。当他还是警察的时候，他总是亲眼目睹他的眼泪。首先是迷茫。愤怒。震惊。没有人会想到他们会像那样失去所爱的人。  
  
他侧身翻滚，把她的头发拢到脖子上，当她拥抱他的时候，他把鼻子压到她的头顶。香草和茉莉香，一如既往。他的狗给了他一些安慰，一些模仿人类的温暖，但是当情绪高涨时，拥抱一个可以拥抱他的人也是一件很好的事情。  
  
“我希望我能更好地了解他，”她对着他的胸口低声说。她的手轻轻地抚摸着他的背，威尔微微地颤抖着，喉咙紧绷着，试图控制自己的情绪。“他看起来很可爱。”  
  
“他是，”威尔低声道。威尔所知道的该死的最好的男人。他又深深地吸了一口她的气味——意识到，伴随着一阵剧痛的悲伤，她闻起来甜甜的，足以成为一个欧米茄。他的手绷紧，然后他放松力道，一个滑到她的肩膀，拉她靠近。  
  
她点点头，眼睛湿润了，威尔能闻到她的泪水。她向后拉了拉，极其温柔地捂住他的脸，发出一种安静的声音——甜美、柔和，有什么东西打击了他的后脑，促使他采取行动。  
  
“来吧，”她说，坐起来，拉着他站起来。“一旦做完了，你会感觉好些的。我保证。”  
威尔不相信她，但是他低下头，顺从地服从了她。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


暴风雨肆虐，窗户格格作响，屋顶摇晃，威尔在黑暗的走廊里徘徊，在战斗和逃跑之间徘徊。整个房子一片漆黑——停电了，厨房里的时钟午夜时分对着他闪烁，他只能看到一半的石灰绿色的发光数字。  
  
他听到有动静，咆哮着转过身去，向闯入他家威胁他家人的入侵者猛扑过去。  
  
在他用牙齿咬住了另一个人的脖子之前，他就听见了它——一种甜美、安静的咕噜声，一种低沉的哀鸣声。他立刻轻轻地伸出双手，喘息着，睫毛垂下来。汉尼拔，只有汉尼拔。  
  
当他感到有一只手梳理着他那难以驾驭的头发时，他发出呜咽和颤抖。  
  
“这不安全，”他咆哮着，“回到床上去。”  
  
汉尼拔哈哈大笑，紧紧握住他的手，拽着威尔的头发。外面闪电劈啪作响，房间里一瞬间闪现出耀眼的银白色光芒。汉尼拔的脸上布满了阴影，他的眼睛里闪烁着金色的光芒。威尔触摸他，捧住他的侧腹，露出他的牙齿。这很危险——汉尼拔不应该独自一人，在无人看守的情况下到处乱跑。  
  
又是一道闪电，雷声隆隆，威尔颤抖着，咆哮着，因为风使房子吱吱作响地呻吟着，这正是某人发动攻击的最佳时机，当威尔的感官被激发起来，他不知道一个房子可能发出的自然噪音是什么，什么可能是脚步声，什么可能是一扇打开的门。  
  
“威尔。”  
  
威尔的目光转向汉尼拔，他又咆哮起来，但当汉尼拔捂住他的脸时，他立刻安静了下来。欧米茄的手很大，温暖，强壮，当他抚摸威尔的时候，手掌抚平他的额头，把他的头发从眼睛上拨开。  
  
“这里不安全，”他再次表示。  
  
汉尼拔的声音带着微笑。“那就来保护我吧，”他咕噜咕噜地说。威尔点点头，让汉尼拔带他走出厨房，穿过餐厅，走过走廊，上了楼梯。汉尼拔的卧室在左边，阿比盖尔的卧室在右边，往里走第二个门。  
  
威尔把汉尼拔放进他的房间，在又一道闪电照亮了整个空间时咆哮起来。“我得去接她，”他说。  
  
“威尔，她睡着了，很安全。”  
  
威尔摇摇头。咬紧牙关，发出另一声在雷声中消失的隆隆声。“不，”他低声说。汉尼拔不让他走，抚摸他的头发，试图让他平静下来。这几乎起作用了，但是威尔的本能却点燃了观察守护他们、照顾他们的需要。他让医生的抚摸落空，离开了，徘徊在阿比盖尔的房间。  
  
他敲了敲门，然后打开它，看到她笔直地坐着，盯着她的窗户，脖子上抓着一条厚毯子。她转过身，阴影里一片黑暗，威尔发出咕噜声，渴望安抚她。他走到她身边，当她落入他的怀抱，表现得如释重负而信任时，他很高兴。  
  
“跟我来，”他轻声说，吻着她的头发。她点点头，远没有她母亲那么抗议，他把她紧紧地抱在怀里，用毯子把她裹起来，带她回到汉尼拔的房间。汉尼拔不在床上，而是站在床边，虽然威尔在黑暗中看不见他的脸，但他知道他脖子上的重量。  
  
“来吧，你们两个，”他轻声说。他没有阿尔法的声音来强迫他们服从，但是威尔把阿比盖尔按在汉尼拔的胸前，用毯子把他们裹在一起时，她不顾一切地屈服了，带着一种柔和的、恐惧的声音。他们上床睡觉，威尔给他们盖被子，一旦他把他们安全地放在同一个地方——很容易防御，他就会不由自主地感到安慰。  
  
他俯下身，用鼻子蹭着阿比盖尔的黑发，紧紧地搂着汉尼拔的肩膀。他看不到他们的脸，但只要知道他们是安全并在一起的，让他脑海中狂乱的嚎叫稍微平静下来。当又有闪电的时候，他挺直了身子，对着窗户咆哮，尽管它隐藏在汉尼拔拉下的窗帘后面。  
  
“威尔，”汉尼拔说，他的声音介于被逗乐和被激怒之间，“没必要这样。”  
  
威尔不相信他。这是一种预示着危险的风暴。他又一次紧紧地搂住汉尼拔的肩膀，渴望缓解紧张的情绪。汉尼拔只是试图让他冷静下来。也许他害怕——他不应该害怕威尔， _上帝_ _啊_ _，_ 请不要害怕他。阿比盖尔转移了她的体重，翻身侧卧，这样她的背就靠在她母亲的胸前。她伸手去找威尔，用她纤细的手握住他的手腕。  
  
威尔微笑着，把她的手举到他的嘴边，吻着她的指关节。“我就在外面，”他答应她。他的眼睛红红地发痒，他的牙齿感觉太锋利了，准备撕碎那些 _胆_ _敢_ 进入他的房子和威胁他的家人的人。  
  
他再次俯下身子，捂住她的脸，用鼻子蹭着她的太阳穴。“没有什么会伤害你，”他小声说。她点了点头，吞了口水，他往后拉开距离。“睡一会儿吧。待在这儿。呆在安全的地方。”  
  
他在能听到另一个抗议声之前离开了，回到了自己的房间。里面是他从父亲和藏匿处保存下来的唯一一件武器——他的旧手枪，自从他当警察以来就没用过，但是它的重量很容易落入他的手中，就像是他自己的延伸。在他找子弹的时候发出沮丧的呼噜声，但是他可以凭记忆装上子弹，盲目，孤独。他拉下枪栓，上膛。  
  
他回到汉尼拔的房间，坐在走廊里，背对着那扇紧闭的门。等待，颤抖，等待一个阴影做出错误的举动。  
  
暴风雨持续了整个晚上，直到黎明的灰色光亮来临，威尔还是像以前一样清醒着。他只有在听到他们在里面醒来时才会移动，然后走开，卸下子弹，再把枪藏起来，这样就不会吓到他们了。  
  
  
  
  
  


  
晚饭后，阿比盖尔回到自己的房间，说需要做一些作业，汉尼拔清理了盘子，邀请威尔在他把水槽填满、把碗碟浸泡好之后和他一起进书房。  
  
“我能请你喝一杯睡前酒吗? ”他问。  
  
威尔咽了口唾沫，摇了摇头。“我没事，谢谢，”他回答。“我想能开车回去。”  
  
汉尼拔扬起眉毛看他，笑着说: “一杯酒当然不会要了你的命。”  
  
“我想在这里留下一个好印象，”威尔回答道，脸上不由得露出一丝戏谑的笑容。这让汉尼拔开怀大笑——他喜欢这种笑——汉尼拔的笑声很安静，高不过一声呼吸。  
  
“好吧，”他喃喃地说，然后擦了擦手，“我希望你不会介意我放纵一下。”  
  
威尔摇摇头，看着汉尼拔走向墙壁和窗户之间的一个小柜子，在一架闪闪发光的黑色大钢琴后面，打开一个黑瓶子，给自己倒了一小杯闻起来很甜的东西。大多数欧米茄都喜欢吃甜食，威尔看着汉尼拔倒酒，放下酒瓶，啜了一口，感到口干舌燥。  
  
“好吧，”过了一会儿，他说，然后在威尔对面的沙发上坐下。又一次，由于缺乏方向感，威尔背对着门口，因为他感觉到汉尼拔更想看到它。“我认为进展得非常顺利。”  
  
威尔点点头，微红了脸。“我也这么认为。”  
  
“阿比盖尔现在的课程安排很轻松，但随着学校重新开学，我要求有人开车接送她上下学，还要送她上下课，其中一些课外活动是在城外举办的，可能需要一个周末。”  
  
威尔点点头。  
  
“一旦她决定了她想参观的大学，有时候她可能需要参加巡回演出和会议。客场比赛之类的。”威尔又点了点头，汉尼拔又喝了一口酒。“如果你通过了背景调查和药检，你还对这个职位感兴趣吗? ”  
  
“是的，”威尔说，转移了他的重心。他微笑着抚摸着自己的后颈。“她看起来是个好孩子。我喜欢她。”  
  
汉尼拔咧嘴笑。“我自己也挺喜欢她的，”他说，声音低沉而带有戏弄的意味，威尔忍不住大笑起来。“好极了。我会把你介绍到一家诊所，你可以在那里接受检查，并且把文件发给你，开始背景调查。”他停顿了一下，给了威尔一个近乎深情的微笑。“我很期待与你合作，威尔。”  
  
“我也是，非常感谢你，汉尼拔，我不会让你失望的。”  
  
  
  
  
  


  
他在阿拉娜帮他打扫楼上卧室的时候发现了这张照片。它被塞在床垫下面，折成四叠，折痕很深，像是被折叠又折叠了好几次，纸又薄又脆，威尔觉得他可能只要碰一下就会把它毁掉。  
  
他不认识那个人，但他有一头卷曲的金发。一个露出尖牙的大大的微笑，一双有着一圈红色的绿眼睛。威尔的手指在颤抖。  
  
阿拉娜的高跟鞋在走廊里发出咔嗒的一声，威尔抬起头来，发现很难集中精力看她的轮廓。她的眼睛飞快地看着他手中的照片，威尔也跟着看，看了这个男人一眼——照片拍摄时他不可能超过25岁。  
  
“那是什么？”她问道，轻柔得仿佛害怕打碎什么。  
  
威尔颤抖着，呜咽着倒在光秃秃的床垫上。用一只手捂住嘴巴，指关节紧紧地环绕着纸张，直到纸张松弛下垂，好像湿透，被指关节压碎了一样。“我的父亲，”他低声说。他摇摇头。“我妈妈从来没有谈起过他。一次也没有。”  
  
但他保留了他的照片。像隐藏肮脏的小秘密一样把它藏起来。威尔打开手指，把照片放在床头柜上，手肘放在膝盖上，头放在手里。阿拉娜绕过床，坐在他旁边。威尔没有哭，因为他不悲伤。但是他的肩膀在颤抖，他的头在砰砰作响，他把指甲扎进太阳穴，然后把他们滑进头发里。  
  
阿拉娜向前挪了挪，轻轻地把旧照片展开，发出柔和的声音。“哇，”她低声说。“他... ... 很帅。”  
  
Will 喷气：“还以为你不会那样损人呢。”  
  
“我可以欣赏这种审美，”她冷静地回答，用空着的手拍了拍他的肩膀。“你有他的卷发。”  
  
威尔闭上了眼睛，想着小时候他妈妈多久会抚摸他的头发。在他大四的时候，威尔在加入警察队伍之前把头发全剃了，他的妈妈什么也没说，但是威尔会发现他在盯着他看，眼中流露出深深的悲伤和渴望。  
  
“我不知道我是否让他想起了... ... 他。”他甚至不知道那家伙的名字——可能永远也不会知道。阿拉娜翻开照片，用鼻子叹了口气，又把它正面朝下放在床头柜上。  
  
“好吧，如果你曾经让他想起他，我相信你长大以后就不会了，”她低声说，同时拉住他的手。“你不会离开他的。你留了下来，一直到最后。”  
  
威尔点了点头，想知道如果他见过这个人，他是否还能认出来。他用手指穿过她的，紧紧地挤压着，深深地吸了口气。他们打开窗户，扬起灰尘，阳光把空气涂上细小的颗粒，威尔甚至闻不到房间里母亲的气味。  
  
“你想留着它吗? ”她问道。威尔只选择留下了一张照片——他和他的母亲，那时威尔大约十三岁，手里拿着钓鱼竿站在湖边，穿着不讨喜的长筒防水靴和工装裤。  
  
他摇摇头。  
  
她点点头，发出另一种安静的理解的声音，然后站起来，拿起那张照片，重新折叠起来，然后把它放到他母亲保存的，原来是在他读过之后很久的那堆报纸上。他们会把它们拿去回收，在这里所有的东西都完成之后，就是这样。记忆的一丝闪光，来了又走，被压成碎片，归于尘土。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
威尔渴痛。埋在临时搭建的巢穴里，在一阵可怕的戒断反应中瑟瑟发抖，既来自于酒精，又因为失去了伴侣和孩子。他心不在焉地想，这是不是他母亲在阿尔法离开他时的感受。他的脖子上有一道疤痕，很旧，自从被留下来以后，疤痕已经从时间的长河里消失了。他的胃因为受到虐待而灼烧，他的肩膀颤抖，他不知道他是否能够再站起来，或者颤抖什么时候停止。他发烧，疼痛，他转过头，咬住其中一张狗床，把它撕开，只是为了让他的牙齿有事可做。  
  
他呻吟着，吐出一团唾液般沉重的填料，然后重重地倒回巢穴中。它仍然保留着阿比盖尔和汉尼拔的一些气味，他想把它推开，把它全部烧掉，但是他没有力气站起来，更别说这么做了。  
  
所以他紧紧地抓住它们，吸入它们，当它们冷却他脑中的火焰时，他颤抖起来。  
  
当他闭上眼睛的时候，那个夜晚的画面又一次闪过他的脑海。黑暗，闷热，不合时宜的月份。血的味道，恐慌——当他闻到它时，他惊慌失措（The scent of blood, the panic – he'd panicked when he smelled it,），冲进房子，大声呼喊，想要确认他们是否安然无恙。他看到了厨房，上面沾满了血迹。看到厨岛旁边打开的舱门。  
  
看到血迹一直往下延伸。地下室。汉尼拔穿着他的塑料套装，阿比盖尔穿着围裙，他们两个都鲜血淋漓，光彩照人，就像他把一个人的肝脏取出来，放在一个闪闪发光的金属盘子里。  
  
他的胃不停地翻腾，他记得汉尼拔那天晚上提到了准备肝脏的意图。他们一定是一直在喂他吃，他因为悲伤和厌恶而不寒而栗。他应该看到这些迹象。他应该更加小心，更加小心。汉尼拔几乎是一个教科书式的人物，但是威尔却被自己的种族蒙蔽了双眼，被他女儿的存在蒙蔽了双眼。通过他们的笑声和光芒。他闻不见任何东西，魂牵梦萦*[6]，极度地爱着他们两个，他会忽视任何事情。  
  
 _愚蠢，_ 他对自己咆哮， _愚蠢_ _至极_ _。_  
  
而另一个声音，这个比酒精更阴险、更恶毒的低语声; _软_ _弱。_  
  
因为他们不 _需要_ 他。不管他们三人之间形成了什么样的联系，他们都不需要他。他们现在可能正在收获另一具尸体，围坐在桌子旁，像涨潮时的蛤蜊一样快乐。他们不需要他来保护他们，他们不需要他来保证他们的安全，他们完全有能力自保。  
  
他配不上他们。他们把他留在身边... 为了什么？娱乐？方便吗？他们完美外表的另一个谜团——一个精心训练和培育的阿尔法，为他们服务，照顾他们，将他们隐藏于外面的世界。如果他们的处境不好，也许他可以当替罪羊。  
  
威尔用手捂着脸，对着手掌微弱地呻吟着。这很伤人， _上帝，_ 这太他妈伤人了，威尔不知道该怎么办。他不知道这种疼痛会持续多久，也不知道这样虚假的纽带需要多长时间才能被打破。也许它永远不会破裂，而他只会留下，一个甚至无法入睡的颤抖的躯壳。  
  
他僵住了，上嘴唇蜷缩着，热气在他的头骨里绽放，他咆哮着，睁开了眼睛。  
  
 _不_ _。_  
  
不，他宁愿自由地死去，也不愿过他母亲那样的生活，总是孤独地依附在一张他养大了一个他的儿子，却他妈的从来没有告诉过他的阿尔法的照片上。  
  
他不会那样生活的， _他不会的。_  
  
他挺直了身体，新的力量在他体内不断增强，他不知道这是不是一种欢欣鼓舞，因为即使他这样想，他也知道他在做汉尼拔想要的事情——像往常一样跑回他身边。但这不是他的游戏。威尔不再玩了。  
  
他又咆哮着站了起来，用手拨弄着头发。他把手机扔了。汉尼拔不会发现他的到来的。按照惯例，汉尼拔会在他的办公室，但阿比盖尔很快就要放学了。他会先去接她，然后再回去。  
  
 _回家吧，_ 他的本能咕噜着。  
  
他忽略了这一点。这不是家，不可能，也不再是了。但这是众所周知的共同点，汉尼拔已经失去了主场优势。威尔现在知道了，如果需要的话他可以去找证据。尽管如此，他的思想反抗做任何伤害他的家庭的事情，但是威尔不会成为一些阴影，一些没有家园或目标的徘徊的幽灵，没有变形（shapeshifting）怪物渴望得到永远不会满足的东西*[7]。  
  
如果要以血收场，那就他妈的以血收场，就用他的双手，如果有必要的话。

————————————————————————

TBC  
  
译者注：  
  
[1] 安纳波利斯*:Annapolis。美国马里兰州首府。  
[2] 美国范儿十足*：原文：Mall of America，起初我百思不得其解，因为直译完全说不通。然后是因为另一篇文提到的一个人物重温的S101，结果却不经意间找到了。缘分。  
[3] 高三的吗? 还是高四*：原文‘a junior? Senior?’，应该是美国那边的教育制度，如果有留学或者熟悉教育制度的gn可以回复我，我会及时编辑。  
[4] U-Haul*：出租卡车公司名。  
[5] 悲伤五阶段：悲伤 (grief) 的过程分通常为五个阶段：①否认（失落） DENIAL ② 愤怒 ANGER ③ 协商（迷茫） BARGAINING ④ 绝望（消极） DEPRESSION ⑤接受 ACCEPTANCE。  
[6] 魂牵梦萦*：原文‘heartsick’，意为闷闷不乐的，愁眉苦脸的，我就意译了.....  
[7] 没有变形（shapeshifting）怪物渴望得到永远不会满足的东西*：原文：no shapeshifting monster that hungers for something that is never satisfied.求指正！


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

  
这一章的场景都是汉尼拔的视角哦。  
  
  
  
在阿比盖尔从卧室回来的时候，汉尼拔向威尔道了晚安，取回了阿尔法的外套，并给他给了一张简易诊所的名片，他可以在那里接受药物测试，还答应把表格电邮给他，开始背景调查。他看着威尔离开，走过小人行道，来到石板路，然后来到自己的车上，微笑着感觉到阿比盖尔的存在在他的背后，闻着搅动的，带给他泥土香味的空气。  
  
他转过身来，她斜着头，扬起眉毛看着他——完全模仿了他自己不赞成的目光。他回以同样的目光，她双臂交叉在胸前。“一个阿尔法? ”她问道，汉尼拔用鼻子叹了口气，然后领头去往厨房的路。她跟在他后面，把辫子推到肩膀后面以不让它挡路，然后抓起一条擦碗布，这样她就可以像往常一样擦干盘子，把干净的盘子放到应该放的地方。  
  
“你不喜欢他吗? ”汉尼拔轻声问道，拿起一块浸在肥皂水里的海绵，把它弄湿，然后抓起第一个盘子。他把它擦干净，用热水冲洗，然后递给她。“我觉得他很有魅力，以有点粗野的方式。”  
  
她对此嗤之以鼻，显得很不淑女。“你只是喜欢他那么明显地渴望取悦你，”她干巴巴地指责道。汉尼拔朝她咧嘴笑着，高兴地看到，如果观察力是后天培养的产物而不是先天的，那么她很容易就吸收了他的。他们默默地交换了另一个洗过的盘子，她开始把第三个盘子叠起来。“他以前是一个 _警察，_ 妈妈。”  
  
“是的，”汉尼拔说。这可能是一个问题——威尔有敏锐的眼睛，对与他共处一室的人的情绪和怪癖有着敏锐的感知。如果他仔细观察，他可能会发现汉尼拔一直努力隐藏的事情。但是威尔不会是第一个被他欺骗的人，如果他们对他足够温柔，他就不会多管闲事。  
  
“我很惊讶，”她说，过了一会儿，随着第三个盘子擦干，她把一叠盘子收拾好回来。他把酒杯递给她，她把酒杯擦干，眉头紧皱，嘴唇紧闭，形成一条细细的线。“上一个阿尔法之后（After the last Alpha）... ... ”  
  
汉尼拔点点头，咽回一声低沉的咆哮，想起了那个人。他也很有魅力，很有教养，完全受到巴尔的摩上流社会的影响，知道所有的暗示和社交礼仪对他的期望。他是一个艺术鉴赏家，喜欢管弦乐和音乐，汉尼拔想象着，如果她有这样的兴趣，阿比盖尔也许会在他的指导下学习拉小提琴。  
  
“威尔有强烈的保护倾向，”他告诉她，她停顿了一下，抬头看着他。“当我告诉他关于你父亲的事情时，他对任何人伤害你，伤害我们任何一方的想法非常生气。”  
  
她淡淡地笑了笑。汉尼拔知道她对她的父亲没有任何感情，尤其是在她看到他试图做的事情之后。甚至在此之前，她的恐惧气味已经深深地渗入了汉尼拔的体内，因此他毫不怀疑，在他死去的那天，她比任何人都松了一口气。  
  
“保护很快就会变成占有，”她温和地说。  
  
汉尼拔知道这一点——当她刚开始约会的时候，他就告诉了她同样的话。警告她，任何对她的轻视都是对他的冒犯，是不能容忍的。当她看到他的眼睛时，她的笑容变得更加灿烂。“但是你喜欢他，”她耸了耸肩说。“比其他任何人都多得多。”  
  
“哦? ”汉尼拔皱起眉头问道。  
  
“你并没有在晚餐时面试他们的习惯，”她说，当汉尼拔喷出一口气时，她咧开嘴笑了，把注意力转回到盘子上。她停顿了一下，擦干她的和威尔的水杯然后递过去。“他很可爱，”她说。  
  
汉尼拔没有翻白眼，但也差不多了。  
  
“他们说你可以相信养狗的人，狗能感觉到我们感觉不到的东西。”  
  
外行人侧写。但汉尼拔确信这里面有一些真相——加上威尔照顾他的欧米茄母亲的历史，他把他描绘成一个完全为了他人的幸福和安全而奉献的人。汉尼拔确信，在威尔所有的狗狗面前，只需要不到一会儿的时间，它们就会看到，在威尔的保护下，它们是快乐的、受到照顾，并且茁壮成长的。一个孤独的阿尔法试图组建自己的族群。  
  
“我愿意给他一次机会，”阿比盖尔补充说，因为他知道她会这么做。最重要的是，她继承了他的好奇心。他认为，看到像威尔这样的人如何驾驭像他们这样的人会很有趣; 他们都有敏锐的眼睛和对人类思想的灵敏理解。他一边清理烤盘，一边心不在焉地想，威尔是否真的喜欢这份工作——深入了解杀人犯的心理。  
  
“太好了，”他只是说了一句，“我很高兴听到这个消息。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
当汉尼拔从威尔的家中出来并开车送她回家时，阿比盖尔终于公开地哭泣起来。在他的胸口处，尖锐的，向后的拉扯始终迫使他掉头，开车回到狼陷。即使是威尔身上的一丝气味也深深地刺痛了他，比他想象的还要深。尽管威尔闻起来有些不舒服，带着沉重的痛苦，但那确实是 _他_ ，汉尼拔的嘴里满是唾液，他的鼻子刺痛，在他带她回家的路上紧紧抓住的残留也是这样。  
  
“他必须回来，”他一边停车，她同时虚弱地说，“他必须回来。”  
  
汉尼拔吞咽，渴痛，渴痛得要命。天空本身似乎在嘲笑他，深深的蓝色暴风雨是和阿尔法的眼睛一样的颜色。他试图想象它们变红，试图想象威尔惊恐地咆哮和狂暴，但他做不到。即使在愤怒中，即使深受背叛之苦，他也没有伤害他们。甚至没有尝试过——只是想和他们在一起，拥抱了阿比盖尔，让汉尼拔摸摸他的头发，让汉尼拔喂他吃东西，即使他知道自己在吃什么。  
  
他叹了口气，轻轻地握住她的手。“但愿如此，亲爱的，”他对她说，并吻了吻她的手掌。“来吧。我们还有工作要做。”  
  
厨房里仍然沾满了陈旧的黑色血迹，舱门还开着。她一言不发地跟着汉尼拔进了屋，从储藏室拿出清洁工具和拖把，在汉尼拔下楼的时候往桶里装满了肥皂和水。尸体保持着他离开时的样子，肝脏放在闪闪发光的盘子里。血染红了地板，在排水管周围凝固了。  
  
他叹了口气。这种肉在微温的空气中暴露了这么长时间，已经不值得吃了，坦白地说，一开始就不值得吃。他点燃了火炉，一旦火炉发出微弱的轰鸣声，他就抬起尸体，把它拖到平板车上，然后推进去。把他在威尔找到他们之前设法取出的器官扔进去。  
  
这是一个愚蠢的错误——如果是犯罪的话，那也是一时冲动的。阿比盖尔的男朋友，一个名叫尼克 · 博伊尔的年轻人，总是心事重重。他把手放在她身上，露出牙齿，试图咬她。汉尼拔相信如果威尔给他时间解释的话，他会理解的。  
  
希望如此，不管怎样，他还是有机会的。  
  
他又重重地叹了口气，打开了天花板上的水管，当水管流出汹涌的溪流时，他退了几步，清理了地板，让剩下的血液流干。火炉的高温使空气很快变得潮湿，他的头发和衣服贴在皮肤上，汉尼拔颤抖着，突然感到寒冷。  
  
客观地说，他知道从断绝一种纽带，即使是未成形的纽带中，可以料想什么。发烧，像流感一样的病症。但如果他屈服于它，他就不能尽自己最大的能力保护阿比盖尔。  
  
他转过头去，听到她走下楼梯的声音，跌跌撞撞，试图放下沉重的水桶和拖把。她把它弄翻，水和其他的液体都一起流干了，汉尼拔从她手里接过拖把，也把它扔进了熔炉。当他们站在干燥的地方，看着证据被冲走时，他用胳膊搂住了她。一旦它干了，他会消毒，直到没有任何血迹，没有证据表明这一天的存在。  
  
一旦地板恢复到闪闪发光的、清澈的光泽，他就关上水，让炉子继续运转，加热空气，帮助烘干地面。他们一起转身，把桶留在身后，回到楼上。  
  
汉尼拔关上舱门，挺直了身子，另一种冷颤顺着他的脊椎传下来。“阿比盖尔，”他低声说，引起了她的注意。“你还记得怎么去我们在海湾上的小屋吗? ”  
  
她睁大眼睛看着他，吞咽，点点头。  
  
“好的。去收拾行李吧。我们一整理完就走。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
”这个人是你的病人，叫 Garrett Jacob Hobbs? ”  
  
汉尼拔点点头，嘴唇紧闭，眼睛从站在他面前的巨大而威严的阿尔法狼身上垂下，向地上的尸体看去。从这个角度，他只能看到膝盖、脚踝、脚，还有一只伸展开来的手，仿佛还在试图够到他。在他的身边，一个小女孩站立着，颤抖着，她的眼睛对于她的脸来说太大了，她苍白丰满的脸颊泛红，闪着泪光。  
  
汉尼拔吸了一口气，他的手弯曲着，他畏缩了一下，用他的卷起的口袋方巾轻轻地擦着脖子。尽管他尽了最大的努力，霍布斯还是设法给了他一记重击，并且划伤了他的颈动脉。在那一刻，汉尼拔并不确定他是否有意强迫结合，或者是否有意杀死他，但他的企图很快被汉尼拔坚决而一锤定音的反驳给驳回了。  
  
他没有必要看到尸体; 霍布斯的头部极度偏离角度，脖子从迅速的侧面突出，眼睛盯着外面，仍然是红色的。直到自然腐烂使它们变成灰色，它们才会恢复原来的颜色。  
  
“我做他的心理医生已经有两年多了，”汉尼拔说，因为他知道阿尔法——杰克.克劳福德探员——正在等他的口供。通常情况下，汉尼拔被迫坐着，被阿尔法和女人们用善意但讨厌的方式来安抚和抚慰他，这会让他很生气，但是现在他最好能够扮演他的种族所需要的角色: 动摇、迷失、绝望。他从小就没有感受过的情感，但却能精确完美地模仿。“他... ... ”他咽了口唾沫，闭上了眼睛，时间又长了一秒钟，当他把手从脖子上的小小的抓痕上抽离时，他畏缩了，显露给杰克血迹，听到阿尔法的咆哮“我想他对我非常依恋，他试图与我建立纽带。”  
  
在他身边，阿比盖尔颤抖着，他向她伸出手，把她拉到自己身边。她默默地抽泣着——他过一会儿就会知道，她是一个沉默的哭泣者，她的肩膀不动，但是她的胸部起伏，呼吸里微微打嗝，她用双臂抱住他的头发。  
  
杰克点点头，一边在笔记本上写字，一边又发出了一声正义的怒吼。“你为什么要治疗他? ”  
  
汉尼拔吞咽着，调整着身体在座位上的重心，脸上流露出一种不确定、颤抖的表情。“我... ... 我知道鉴于他的去世，这个问题没有实际意义，但我不想说死者的坏话。”他抬起眼睛，看到杰克的眼睛，然后意味深长地把眼睛滑向他怀里颤抖的孩子。杰克的嘴唇变平了，他点点头，把笔记本折了起来。  
  
“你愿意到警察局来做一个正式的陈述吗? ”杰克问道，汉尼拔点点头，让他的脸上露出感激的宽慰。“我会让儿童服务中心的人来接阿比盖尔。”  
  
听到这里，阿比盖尔呜咽起来，紧紧地抓住汉尼拔。他皱了皱眉头，摇了摇头，发出了一声他知道只有作为阿尔法的杰克才能听到的哀鸣声，“她没有家人，克劳福德探员，”他温和地说。“而且她已经和我联系在一起了。她是我的了。”  
  
杰克向他眨了眨眼睛，眉头紧皱。尽管汉尼拔生物学上不拥有她，但是把欧米茄和任何他们认为是母性本能的孩子分开是不明智的。他的眼睛转向阿比盖尔，汉尼拔让他看着他爱抚她的头发，当她的哭声在他的抚摸下平静下来时，汉尼拔很高兴。毫无疑问，他安慰了她，她转过头，用水汪汪的大眼睛看着杰克。  
  
“我想和妈妈在一起，”她说。汉尼拔，虽然他很震惊，但还是笑了。他转过头，她看着他的眼睛，虽然她还年轻，但她的虹膜里有一种钢铁般的东西，一种黑暗的东西向他回眨着眼睛，咧着嘴笑。她回头看着杰克，发出一声甜蜜的、害怕的声音。“我想留下来。不要把我从他身边带走。”  
  
杰克叹了口气，用一只手捂住嘴，蹲下身子让他们的脸保持同一高度。“我不会的，阿比盖尔，我保证，”他说，然后他挺直了身子。“我们需要对你的房子做一个评估，确保它适合她，但是... ... ”他环顾四周，模糊地指向汉尼拔的豪华办公室。“我认为不会有什么问题。你显然有办法照顾她。”  
  
汉尼拔微笑着，阿比盖尔紧紧地抱着他的肩膀，灿烂地笑着。  
  
“给你。”杰克递给他一张名片，汉尼拔拿走了它，他知道杰克在注意，所以确保自己的手指轻微颤抖。汉尼拔考虑着，然后像有什么想法一样直起腰来。他看着自己的桌子，眼睛懒洋洋地扫视着歪斜的笔记本、散落的钢笔、霍布斯试图抓住并用在他身上的开信刀。他滑开一个抽屉，拿出自己的名片，用另一只颤抖的手把名片递了回去。杰克接住了。“我会打电话给你，安排面试，并安排评估。”  
  
“谢谢你，克劳福德探员，”汉尼拔低声说，又低下了头，把口袋方巾放在脖子上。  
  
“你应该找人看看伤口，”杰克边说边朝伤口点了点头，虽然伤口很浅，甚至已经不流血了。尽管如此，汉尼拔还是给了他一个苦涩的，如绵羊般羞怯的微笑，然后再次低下头。“谢谢你的时间，莱克特医生。我知道这是一个严峻的考验，但我会确保一切尽可能顺利。”  
  
“我欠你一个人情，”汉尼拔低声说，“再次感谢你。”  
  
杰克点了点头，转身加入了他的法医调查小组，他们都聚集在尸体周围，故意把尸体挡在视线之外，这样受到惊吓的欧米茄和孩子就看不到尸体了。汉尼拔转身，握住阿比盖尔的手。看着她的眼睛，她对他微笑。  
  
他也微笑了，轻轻地用手指抚摸她的下巴，再次看到她眼中的黑色事物。一个怪物，虽然对她那怪物般的父亲俯首称臣，却和他的父亲一样强大。他认为，在恐惧中出生和长大的孩子之间有某种联系。她的气味变得柔和温顺，现在她明白了房间里的狮子已经被杀死了。  
  
“我们应该去你家，”他告诉她，“把你想带的东西都打包。”  
  
她点点头，嘴唇紧闭着。她抬起眼睛，看着杰克，看着房间里的其他人员，她咬紧牙关。  
  
“我不想要任何他碰过的东西，”她说。  
  
汉尼拔歪头，对此很高兴。他的目光落在她的衣服上，她那件有点像她父亲尺寸的过大的 t 恤，宽松的牛仔裤和破旧的网球鞋上。“好吧，”他安静地说，然后紧紧握住她的手。“那么我相信一次购物之旅是必要的。”  
  
她的眼睛明亮起来，发出一声快乐的噪音。  
  
“小心点，亲爱的，”汉尼拔说，又把她拉进另一个拥抱，把她的脸贴在他的脖子上，这样她的微笑就不会露出来了。“你父亲刚刚去世。你应该难过。”他抚摸着她的头发，把她往后拽，这样她就能看出他是认真的。  
  
她点点头，吞咽着。“我可以做到这一点，”她说，而且她理解——假装，玩一个新的游戏。汉尼拔笑得很开心，捧起了她湿漉漉的脸颊。他注意到没有眼泪了，也没有小打嗝了。也许她和他一样善于假装软弱。多么令人愉快啊。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
汉尼拔抬起头来，看着阿比盖尔最终被威尔的那群狗所征服，他脸上露出喜爱的微笑，他们用柔软的嘴巴吠叫着，开玩笑地拉扯着她的外套，他们拼命地从她的曲棍球棒上取球而斗争时，尾巴疯狂地摇动着。她则在一阵高兴的犬吠声中倒在地上，而那只黑褐色的大狗终于舔到了一张完整的脸。  
  
威尔从家里出来，前门在他身后悄悄地关上了。他对上汉尼拔的的眼睛，目光充满喜悦，肩膀放松，手里拿着一杯热气腾腾的东西，闻起来很香。汉尼拔抬起下巴，充满好奇，闻着空气中的味道。  
  
“这是什么? ”他问道。  
  
“技术上来说，是咖啡，”威尔回答，然后在汉尼拔脚边的地板上坐下。有一把单独的柳条椅，汉尼拔正懒洋洋地躺在上面，阿尔法就像在家一样坐在地板上，他伸出一条腿，另一条腿膝盖弯曲，这样他就可以在其上放松一只前臂。汉尼拔哼了一声，抿了一小口，舌头上的薄荷和巧克力的甜味令他欣喜。里面也有牛奶，加了糖后变甜了，尝起来也不像咖啡了，但是在他的手和胃里还是温的，他发出了愉快的咕噜声，奖励威尔对他的种族喜欢吃甜食的深思熟虑。  
  
阿比盖尔又发出了一声尖锐的笑声，因为一只顽皮的小猎犬在和威尔的斑纹杂种狗搏斗，而那只小猎犬则在她的膝盖上吠叫和绕圈。他看到威尔的脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容，甚至隔着椅子也能感觉到阿尔法狼咕噜咕噜的叫声。  
  
“我不认为这是特别有用的做法，”汉尼拔懒洋洋地说。长曲棍球棍被丢弃了，那只脏兮兮的白色小狗好奇地用鼻子嗅着它，威尔抬起头看着他，毫无悔意地咧着嘴笑。  
  
“她玩得很开心，”他耸耸肩回答。“有时候玩得开心也不错。”  
  
汉尼拔微笑着，不想争辩。他怎么能呢？当威尔和阿比盖尔显然很幸福的时候。他已经很久没有听到阿比盖尔笑得这么大声，几乎引起反感的快乐了。并不是说她特别悲伤，或者经常忧郁，而是汉尼拔的家是一个学习、安全和舒适的地方。只有自从威尔之后，它才充满了快乐和光明，那种简单的快乐，在那里人们仅仅是快乐地与彼此相伴。  
  
“有些事我想和你讨论一下，”他说着，又喝了一口咖啡。威尔哼哼着，他的眼睛滑回到阿比盖尔身上，斑纹狗向她吠叫，尾巴疯狂地摇晃着，它的后臀也跟着摇晃。“我受邀在加利福尼亚州的一个病理学会议上发言。我要离开一个星期，阿比盖尔还在上学，我不能带她一起去。”  
  
威尔又看了他一眼。  
  
“我想请你在我不在的时候陪着她，”汉尼拔继续说，并仔细观察威尔的反应。看到他皱起的额头，焦虑的小裂缝沿着脊椎流淌，嘴唇微微向下倾斜。“你能做到吗? ”  
  
“当然，”威尔毫不犹豫地回答，尽管他的肢体语言：他的手指卷曲起来，又弯曲起来，表示着不满。汉尼拔歪头。  
  
他又喝了一口咖啡，当威尔不再说话时，他低声说: “你不舒服了。”  
  
威尔眨了眨眼睛，脸颊泛起一阵红晕，然后他做出一个垂下眼睛的姿态，如此卑躬屈膝，以至于汉尼拔的呼吸急促，手指紧紧抓住杯子的把手。威尔甚至露出他的喉咙，无意识地轻抚着他的脖子，以便汉尼拔注意到。有意思。  
  
“我只是... ... ”威尔清了清嗓子，眼睛盯着汉尼拔的鞋子，“我... ... 被你对我的信任所感动，仅此而已。”  
  
“哦? ”汉尼拔不由自主地微笑着问道。  
  
威尔点点头，又望向阿比盖尔，沉重地叹了口气。最近下雨了，她浑身都是泥。汉尼拔将不得不坚持借用威尔的毛巾来保护他的车。  
  
“她是你的女儿，”他低声说。“信任任何人和你的孩子在一起那么长时间是意义重大的*[1]。而且，请原谅我的假设，你过去在与阿尔法的战斗中没有那么幸运。”  
  
是不假。但他很好奇为什么威尔会提起这件事。大多数阿尔法会乐于独处于一个家庭中，当欧米茄不在时，他们可以在空间中维护自己的气味和权威，尤其是在他们这样的动态环境中。如果威尔住在那里，当他回来的时候，汉尼拔的房子里就会充满了他的气味。他对这个想法并不感到不快——威尔有一种非常甜美、无害的香味，就像薄荷巧克力和加糖的柠檬。  
  
“你认为我把她托付给你是愚蠢的吗? ”他问道，比任何事情都要好奇。毕竟，威尔已经为他工作了一个多月，汉尼拔没有看到任何暴力倾向，粗俗行为，或者发生在他和阿比盖尔或汉尼拔之间的任何不好的事情。威尔非常清醒地意识到自己的地位和举止，并且不想冒犯任何人。  
  
威尔吞咽，他的眼睛明亮。“不，”他低声说。“不愚蠢。我只是知道这有多重要……原谅我。”他发出一阵羞怯的笑声，再次抚摸着自己的脖子，向汉尼拔微笑。“我很感激。”  
  
他的脸变得更红，他咬了咬下唇，用汉尼拔几乎听不见的声音轻声说，“我想让她开心，保证她的安全。”  
  
他的眼神告诉了汉尼拔他所需要知道的一切。  
  
他微笑着，身子前倾，把杯子放在脚边的地板上。他靠近威尔，当威尔对他不再害羞的时候，他很高兴——事实上，当汉尼拔的手滑过他的头发，轻轻地从他的脸上和脖子上抚过的时候，他的睫毛垂得更低了。  
  
“我知道你会的，”他咕噜着，威尔的笑容因为宽慰而变得微弱而灿烂。他吞咽着，然后像汉尼拔抚摸他一样抚摸着他，他能感觉到自己脖子的弯曲，喉咙的紧绷，像是被咬了一口后发出的咕噜声。他托起威尔的下巴，抬起头，让他们的眼睛再次相遇。“我明天晚上就走。收拾行李，和我们一起回家。”  
  
这不是一个真正的命令，但是威尔把它当成了一个命令。他迅速点点头，用力站起来，低着头，以便汉尼拔的手尽可能长地停留。威尔的脸颊是粉红色的，他的眼睛因为高兴而明亮，他最后给阿比盖尔和他的狗群一个微笑，然后低头回到里面。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
汉尼拔花的时间比他想象的要长，当他把阿比盖尔的和他的东西装上车的时候，他几乎发烧了，大汗淋漓，喘着粗气，甚至在他离开家的时候，他的肺都拼命地追寻着威尔的气味。他的思想以前所未有的方式反抗着前进，他本能地叫嚷着要留下来——因为如果他不能去找他的阿尔法，那么威尔一定会来找他，而汉尼拔需要在他到来的时候在这里。  
  
他告诉阿比盖尔开车，因为他自己身体状况不适合开车。她向他投去担忧的目光，发出柔和而焦虑的声音，但遵从了他的命令，驾车驶向高速公路，向北驶去，他的小屋位于海湾的上游。  
  
每一英里都像爪子一样拖着他的脊椎，每一个经过的路标和路标都让他想对她吼叫，命令她掉头，但他把它吞了回去。距离他的身体在没有大脑控制的情况下做出反应已经是很久很久以前了---- 他十六岁的时候第一次发情，并且自从他叔叔收养他以来就一直处于抑制状态，从那时起，他对自己的需求一直保持着完全和坚定的控制; 饥饿、厌倦、愤怒，甚至欲望在他的整个生命中都被严格地控制着。但是现在他感到虚弱，痛苦深入骨髓，而且当小镇和建筑被留在后面，淹没在树林里时，他很高兴阿比盖尔听不到他的哀鸣，看不到他的手如何颤抖。  
  
小屋里又冷又干燥，汉尼拔只有足够的力气生火，打开窗户，让空气中弥漫着松树和海水的气味，然后他才能坐在沙发上喘着粗气。  
  
阿比盖尔走到他身边，手里拿着一块温暖湿润的布，按在他的前额上，爬上了他旁边的沙发。他颤抖着，抓住她空着的那只手，把她的手腕按在他的鼻子上，因为虽然她在生理上不是他的女儿，但是她的出现缓解了他的本能。  
  
她吞咽着，鼻子在他的太阳穴上，沉重地叹息着。“你身上也有股生病的味道，”她说。汉尼拔点点头，咬紧牙关，又一阵疯狂的拉扯在他的胸膛，比疾病和饥饿更严重。他疼得很厉害，感觉骨头都在颤抖，无法承受自己的重量。他闭上眼睛，把头往后仰，又深深地吸了一口气。“妈妈，我们可以回去。我不希望你生病。”  
  
汉尼拔叹了口气。  
  
过了一会儿，她起身走向他们的外套，取回他们的手机。她把它们拿回来，放在他面前的小咖啡桌上，发出一声柔和的悲伤的呜咽。“他没有打电话来。”  
  
汉尼拔又叹了口气，忍住了自己的呜咽。他的头在砰砰作响，火的热度没有使他平静下来，阳光从窗户的墙上射进来，使他的眼睛甚至在眼皮后面也感到疼痛。  
  
他盲目地伸出手，握住她的。然后挤了挤。“我们需要补给，”他告诉她。“几英里外有一家杂货店。把车和你的手机都带走。”  
  
她摇摇头，“我不会离开你的。”  
  
“阿比盖尔，”他厉声说道，比他想象的还要严厉。他立刻变得柔和起来，睁开眼睛，把暖和的布按在前额上。“这里没有食物，没有我们赖以生存的东西。我…"他又咽下去，诅咒着自己的软弱，自己的愚蠢，因为他让它走到了这一步，现在他正在承受后果。“我现在需要你坚强起来。”  
  
她紧紧地握住他的手，点点头，脸色苍白，焦虑不安。她又点了点头，站起身来，俯下身去亲吻他的头发。  
  
“我会离开不到一个小时，”她承诺着，接着拿起她的手机。“试着睡一会儿吧。”  
  
汉尼拔叹了口气，又点了点头。他闭上眼睛，听着她穿上夹克，拿起车钥匙，从前门离开。它一关上，他胸口的疼痛就加剧，收紧，为失去了伴侣和女儿而嚎叫。她会回来的，但是威尔已经走了，走得很远，太远了，就像他现在已经是的那样，而汉尼拔已经没有力气去追他了。  
  
他设法把自己弄成一个躺着的姿势，蜷缩着，颤抖着，非常悲惨。这不是疾病，不是生理的。而完全是心理上的，比生物学更深奥，但他无法克服它。没有治疗方法，他什么也不能做，除了一件他不可能去做的事。  
  
他伸出手抓起手机，把它放在胸前，这样他就能感觉到它在震动，如果手机响了，他就能听到它的声音。然后睡觉，当它来的时候，是轻的和断断续续的，但是当他再次醒来，阿比盖尔在那里，将厚厚的毯子盖在他身上。所有的窗户都关着，火在燃烧，她躺在他身上，然后最后，最后，他的颤抖有所缓解。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
汉尼拔走进他的家，立刻就闻到了米饭、五香肉、辣椒、百里香、牛至的香味。他皱起眉头，挂上夹克，松开领带，顺着他的鼻子走向厨房。  
  
在厨房里，他发现了威尔，阿比盖尔坐在一张酒吧凳子上，弯着腰看着摊开的一摞纸。她咧嘴笑着，从威尔手里接过勺子，品尝着他给她的任何东西。炉子上放着一个大锅，半开的锅盖冒着热气。汉尼拔皱起眉头，看着柜台上的油渍和脏东西，当威尔抬头看时，他也抬起头来。  
  
他笑得很开心，当阿比盖尔递过勺子时，他从她手里接过来。汉尼拔脱下夹克，把它放在她的椅背上，然后默默地去查看威尔在做什么。他深深地吸了一口气，闻到了米饭的味道，拿起一条洗碗布，用手指把它叠起来，掀开盖子。  
  
“ ... 什锦饭? ”他开玩笑说。  
  
威尔朝他咧嘴一笑，看上去非常得意。“在我们搬到这里之前，我妈妈曾经为我做过这个，”他说。“完美的冷天食物，他会这么说。”看着汉尼拔的眼神，威尔怒气冲冲地翻着白眼，带着俏皮的微笑。“我能怎么办，给 _你_ _的_ 女儿麦当劳吗？我不想自杀。”  
  
汉尼拔对他眨眨眼，大笑起来，然后小心翼翼地把盖子重新盖上。这是自从威尔开始为他工作以来，他第一次提到他的母亲，或者他的童年。在内心深处，他沉迷于控制自己的厨房和家的那一部分，反对威尔把这里当成家的想法，但这一部分很容易被克服，因为他不能否认，他很高兴看到威尔如此舒适，如此明显地努力供养他们。  
  
“我联系不上你，也不知道你什么时候会回家，”威尔解释道，现在他的语气变得温和起来，双肩蜷曲着。他拿起勺子坐立不安，汉尼拔看向阿比盖尔，发现她皱起眉头，鼓起脸颊，努力不去笑。汉尼拔的另一部分则对威尔把这个地方当作家的想法感到兴奋。  
  
“不麻烦，”他微笑着说，然后伸手去找威尔，用另一个柔和的触摸，爱抚他的脖子和肩膀来奖励他。他放低了声音，威尔吞咽着，不知不觉地向触摸倾斜。“而且闻起来很香。它很快就能准备好吗? ”  
  
“是啊，”威尔低声说，他的脸颊因为厨房的热量而变得粉红。他咧开嘴笑，露出尖牙，抬起下巴，与汉尼拔的眼神相遇。汉尼拔微笑着，轻轻地用指关节擦过威尔的下巴下面，欣赏着他面部柔软的毛发，然后放下了手。“还有大约半个小时。”  
  
“很好，”汉尼拔发出咕噜声，绕着厨岛站在阿比盖尔旁边。他看了看她面前的试卷，发现这是她一篇文章的初稿，上面有红色的标记。她正在写她学校里汉尼拔喜欢的第二本书法。课程作业是在课堂上手工完成的，最后的论文在最后被打印出来以便评分和提交。他抚摸她的头发，亲吻她的头顶以示问候。  
  
“你有什么需要帮忙的吗? ”威尔问道，把身体的重心转移到了厨岛上，当汉尼拔看到他的目光时，他的表情急切而认真。“就像我说的，我们还有大约半个小时。你想喝点什么吗？或者... ... ”  
  
他慢慢地没了声儿，脸红得更厉害了，汉尼拔几乎能闻到阿比盖尔愉悦的消遣。  
  
“谢谢你，威尔，我没事，”他低声说，看着阿尔法的肩膀下垂，好像失望了一样。他的头微微歪着，端详着，然后屈服了，“也许你可以帮我摆桌子。阿比盖尔通常会这么做，但显然她还有工作要做。”  
  
威尔立即快乐起来，点点头，放下勺子，然后校正壶盖。“是的！当然。我很乐意。”  
  
汉尼拔微笑，做了个手势让威尔过来: “跟我来。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
阿比盖尔的电话在黄昏前响了，汉尼拔的感觉没有好转，仍是紧张和渴望的颤抖和混乱，她坐起来，擦拭她的嘴和眼睛。她对着手机皱了皱眉头，伸手去拿手机，将屏幕翻过来，这样他们俩都能看到。  
  
是家里的电话号码。  
  
她咽了口唾沫，开了免提。“喂? ”  
  
“阿比盖尔。”粗糙得像砂纸的声音，高不过一声耳语，但汉尼拔的胸膛绷得紧紧的，心跳加速，因为是威尔。声音的主人是 _威尔。_ 他坐得更直了，喘着粗气，他的肺不能合理地解释他能听到阿尔法的声音，却闻不到它的气味，因为威尔不在这里。“你在哪儿？你们没事吧? ”  
  
“我——我很好，爸——威尔，我们都很好，我们都很安全。”  
  
威尔安静了一会儿，然后发出一阵刺耳的、破碎的声音。感觉就像心碎。“你们不在... ..你们不在 _这里_ ，”他说着，汉尼拔闭上了眼睛，因为他们应该在那里，他们应该在那里。“你们在哪儿? ”  
  
阿比盖尔咽了口唾沫，说: “你在房子里? ”汉尼拔伸出手握住她空着的手，却无法表达他的感激之情，因为她足够聪明，没有告诉他他们在哪里。他和威尔都无法清晰地思考，在他们知道威尔的想法和动机之前，在纽带被打破的时候邀请他来这里是很危险的。  
  
威尔又发出一种声音，虚弱而渴望，汉尼拔的肚子紧缩起来，翻滚着，有点恶心，但更痛苦。他的手指蜷缩在沙发上，肩膀变得僵硬。“你开车去的吗? ”阿比盖尔问道，因为她知道如果汉尼拔的行为是可参考的，那么威尔不可能开车。  
  
威尔笑了—尖锐而苦涩。“不，”他咆哮道。“我他妈——我他妈用跑的。”汉尼拔睁大了眼睛，对着电话眨了眨眼。“你用跑的。”他低声说。  
  
威尔低声啜泣起来，汉尼拔立刻后悔出声。“汉尼拔，”他低声道，在他的名字里有另一种深深的疼痛，一种强烈的渴痛，呼喊着要他站起来，带着阿比盖尔回家，回到他们的阿尔法正在等待他们的地方。他讨厌这种感觉，讨厌这种感觉是多么的纯粹和真实。如此强烈又无处可躲。  
  
“你们在哪儿? ”威尔又问道。“请。请告诉我你们在哪里。或者回家。我需要——。”他又发出一声微弱的咆哮，汉尼拔可以想象他在他们家里度过的那么多个夜晚，为了保护他们而发狂，就像汉尼拔现在一样颤抖，只有当他把他们抱在怀里，并且能够在暴风雨和黑夜里守望的时候，他才安定下来。  
  
他不明白，不能明白为什么威尔的愤怒会突然变成乞求，但另一方面他又完全明白。  
  
阿比盖尔的下巴绷紧，泫然欲泣，但她没有让眼泪掉下来。她伸直身子，把电话举到嘴边，对着听筒说: “我们很安全，”她告诉他，尽可能地安慰他。“我们要保持安全。远离你。”  
  
“ _不，_ 阿比盖尔，请——”  
  
“你把我们赶走了，”她说，汉尼拔转过头去，无法忍受听到威尔柔和的呜咽声。“你不能就这么改变主意，指望我们相信你。你现在知道了真相，但你拒绝了。你拒绝了我们。”  
  
如果汉尼拔头脑清醒的话，他可能会为她为了他变得如此坚强而感到骄傲。但是他的头脑不正常，他讨厌自己不骄傲。  
  
“求你了，”威尔乞求着，勉强吸了一口气。“求你了。让我证明我——我不能。我—— _操。_ ”  
  
现在，她的眼泪落了下来，汉尼拔深吸一口气，能够闻到眼泪的味道。他接近她颤抖的手，取过电话。  
  
“再见，威尔。”  
  
“汉尼拔， _求_ _——_ ”在他还没来得及听到更多的声音之前，他结束了电话，一屁股坐在沙发上，没有一丝优雅，比一件湿衣服好不了多少。颤栗又来了，他觉得自己几乎看不见东西。他在颤抖，火焰渐渐熄灭，只剩下余烬，阿比盖尔站了起来，又添了一根木头，这样火焰就有更多的燃料可以燃烧。空气是温暖的，他知道空气是温暖的，因为他可以闻到阿比盖尔汗水的味道，但是汉尼拔没有感觉到它。  
  
她用胳膊搂住他，整理他肩上的毯子，亲吻他的头发。“对不起，妈妈，”她小声说。“我不想让他发现我们这样。”  
  
汉尼拔勉强点了点头。“你做得很好，”他回答。他应该站起来——也许做饭或整理房间会安慰他，但是他痛苦地错误了，少了威尔，他处于原地。他只能转过头，用一只胳膊搂住她的肩膀，紧紧地抱住她。  
  
“你觉得他会怎么做? ”她问道。  
  
“我不知道，”他回答，并且和往常一样讨厌这种不确定性。在他的内心深处，威尔对于汉尼拔来说有点难以预测，他无法估计他，而现在他的内心需求已经投射得太多了。如果他是威尔，他认为他会为了和他失去的伴侣和女儿在一起而把世界撕成碎片。这是阿尔法们狂热追求的东西。  
  
他叹了口气，摇了摇头，“你觉得你能搞定晚餐吗? ”  
  
她给了他一个微弱的微笑。“这么多年来，我没有白看你做饭，”她说，语气过于轻率。她亲吻着他的头发，紧紧地搂着他的肩膀，从沙发上站了起来。“我去做点吃的。”汉尼拔点点头，没有精力告诉她，他现在可能吃不下太多东西。不管他性情如何，浪费食物都是可耻的。  
  
他躺下来，手里拿着电话，希望，尽管他知道这一切，但威尔也许会试着再给他们打电话。  
  
  
-TBC-  
  
[1]信任任何人和你的孩子在一起那么长时间是意义重大的：原文：Trusting anyone with your child for that long is a huge gesture.直译就很怪知道吧，所以就……如果有更好的版本请评论我！  
  
我喜欢这篇文的另一个原因就是我很喜欢AB钙和拔叔相处的那种氛围，不同于原剧那种‘你保守我的秘密，我也保守你的’，交易，利用，混杂着心照不宣的关系，也不像是大多数同人要么开局就死要么宿命论地一遍遍死在厨房地板上（我个人觉得拔叔应该是后悔捅威尔还有杀阿比盖尔了，但后悔改变不了任何事，毕竟打碎的茶杯不能复原)，这里的拔叔和阿比盖尔是真心互相照顾关爱彼此的，就，发出‘awwwwwwww’的声音.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> 打tag累死我了......而且还不是全部，绝了，真的很佩服外国妹子的耐心（）  
> 大概率是一人爽所以就放飞自我了，太太非常nice和kind！如果喜欢请去原作留下kudos和评论吧！  
> 随缘更新！


End file.
